The Story Continues
by Taiyoukai-Nile
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and Kagome returns back to her time out of choice oblivious to the love of two brothers. KagSess and KagInu ... Cannon leading to AU. Eventual mature content in latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Inu Yasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. I am simply a fan indulging in my own imagination... so please remember that throughout my fanfic.

On further note, if you read my story, PLEASE, pretty please submit a review. It is much appreciated.

---------------

"Well, the jewel is complete. Miroku's kazaana has disappeared. Sango has Kohaku back thanks to Sesshoumaru's benevolence and his Tenseiga. Inu Yasha got his revenge. Kikyo has peacefully passed on and given my soul back and the jewel returned to my body from wence it came," Kagome sighed, looking out from her seat, barely aware of the merriment of the festival in honour of their victory.

Sesshoumaru had joined up with the Inu- tachi as well as Kouga and the last of his pack members. After the problems with facing Naraku in Mount Hakurei, they almost gave up. However in the end, they pulled through. Kagome itched the bandages on her legs and feet, the jewel quickly healing at an annoying rate, leaving her a bit perturbed. But it was good to know Naraku was no more. She, Inu Yasha, and Sesshoumaru together had been the last hit to destroy Naraku.

Now Kagome had nothing to stay for. She loved Inu Yasha deeply but did not see him wanting anything to do with her, had gained a slight friendship with the Ice Prince himself, and everyone kind of seemed happy celebrating without her. She was not jealous. For once, everyone was happy, unburdened from the thoughts that Naraku could be lurking around the next tree. She wished she could stay, but she did not want to face the heartbreak of knowing that Inu Yasha never loved her or just considered her a friend. There had been too many implied intimate moments between her and the hanyou that she was too scared to find out what he really felt. She did not belong in the feudal era. She was a modern Japanese girl on the brink of going to college. Yes, she had managed while trekking through the wilderness to complete her secondary school studies and surprisingly with high marks. It had taken many sleepless nights and once Sesshoumaru had teamed up with the group, she found that the taiyoukai was a great study partner. He had practically gobbled up all the information from the books she had brought from her time and understood without question, unlike everyone else who often questioned about the strange contraptions she brought every so often for hers or the groups convenience.

Kagome slowly rose, and limped her way to her bag. She threw it over a shoulder and proceeded slowly from the village. Her face filled with the turmoil of emotions that practically choked her but she made a brave face and disappeared into the night toward the Bone Eater's Well. Each step was indeed painful. The acid from the stone oni had been quite painful and even though the jewel soothed her somewhat, she almost grimaced with each step. She tried to take deep breaths of the clean air, more for the purposes of her memory, rather than trying to gather her wits. It was even hard to breath. She was almost beginning to think that staying was best, but quickly stomped the thought down with a hard swallow, the knot forming in her throat intensifying her to almost breaking out into sobs.

Upon approaching the well, she felt a youkai presence and knew who it was, turning to see him.

"So, you are leaving," he said, his amber eyes glinting in the moonlight, his baritone voice giving off a slight echo in the clearing.

Although the inu brothers both amber eyes, there was a definite difference in the colour between the two. While Inu Yasha held a deep burnt amber, like a piece of gold slighty worn, Sesshoumaru's eyes were a multi-faceted display of gold, from shining to burnt gold. Kagome had surmised that the difference was simply in the blood, being that Sesshoumaru was full youkai and Inu Yasha only a hanyou. Even their hair was slightly different. Both had silver hair, but Sesshoumaru's shone like perfect platinum while Inu Yasha could have been almost said to have plain white. She kind of liked Sesshoumaru's features better, but it was definite, if Inu Yasha was simply gorgeous, then Sesshoumaru was definitely a specimen that most men would have assume were modeled from.

In a way she felt guilty comparing the brothers, but she was not dating either one so she felt she had free reign over her thoughts.

"Yes, it is for the best. I have to go back to where I belong. It is something I have had to deal with from the beginning of this quest. There is nothing here for me, Sesshoumaru," Kagome slowly said, almost wanting to cry, the tears apparent in her eyes, but she managed to grin. "And yes, I will miss everyone, even you, you big ice cube."

She laughed and the tears rolled down. Sesshoumaru thought it a heartbreaking sight and admired the young miko for her efforts at trying to keep a brave face on. She had proved herself worthy to be in his presence. She had been the cornerstone to defeating Naraku and shown her intelligence despite her youth and sometimes awkwardness. He knew the clumsiness was due to her changing from adolescence to a woman. She did not appear to be fully Japanese as most very small and very fragile looking. When he had first met her, she was tall and almost a bit lanky, tripping and getting into trouble far more than even his ward Rin had done. When he had finally allied himself with the Inu- tachi, she was a bit taller and more filled out, perhaps a bit more pleasing to the eye than most demonesses he had encountered. He often had to berate himself for thinking perversely as he was youkai and she but a ningen, but in the end, it did not matter. He often growled in the inu language, teasing Inu Yasha for the smell of arousal emanating from his half brother for Kagome. In fact, he found it even more amusing that Inu Yasha actually got turned on when the two would argue. It was no wonder other demons sought highly for her hand. She was Kagome, a formidable miko warrior of unrenowned beauty that had attained his respect without trying.

"One moment, before I go. Please, come here. I need to give you something that you have been missing. It was a terrible shame to see you had to throw your arm into Hell, but I knew it had been necessary since Sou'unga was attached and refusing to relinquish its hold," Kagome said as Sesshoumaru nodded and approached her.

Kagome reached up and rolled Sesshoumaru's haori sleeve over the stump of his left arm, and then gently cupped it. She closed her eyes in concentration as blue light erupted from her hands. The results were almost instantaneous. Sesshoumaru's arm reappeared in perfect condition. His eyes widened slightly with shock, however the rest of his face never gave him away, something he had worked on and held for years.

"This Sesshoumaru thanks you, Miko-sama," Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

It was no chaste kiss. He coaxed her lips, molding them with his own, then teasing them open with his tongue, before plunging it into the cavern of her mouth. She definitely tasted even better than she smelled. No ningen held the same scent or one as pure. It was sakura blossoms, honey, lavendar, and jojoba. He knew the jojoba was mostly from her 'shampoo' that she brought back from her time to wash in. He had heard that Egyptians often smeared jojoba oil on them to smell better and it was indeed a pleasing scent. Most other ningens consisted more of urine, dirt, and sweat. They did have a slight pleasing odor, but the ningen of this era compared to what Kagome had illustrated before had no training in hygiene.

Kagome slowly responded, teasing back his tongue with hers and softly moaning. She had never been kissed like this. Sure, she had shared but a meager few kisses with Inu Yasha, but none had involved tongue. Maybe it was because Sesshoumaru had more experience with women. He was a demon lord so she assumed he had no problem with quenching his needs.

'Oh my Kami! I'm kissing Sesshoumaru!'

He slowly withdrew, resting his forehead on hers, as their breath billowed out between them in the chilly night air. His eyes only inches away, as if reading her soul. He had done it. He had kissed a ningen and it felt so right. Her grey- blue eyes were filled with uncertainty and he even dared to summise, love.

Kagome, finally recovering from the kiss, blushed and stuttered, "Y-you're welcome. My work is done here. I wish you well. Please tell everyone I will miss them and that leaving like this was necessary. I don't think I could go through saying goodbye to all of them without breaking down."

"This Sesshoumaru will honour your request. Farewell," Sesshoumaru replied with a bow, and turned, his silver hair following gracefully behind him.

Kagome took one last look at the demon lord's retreat, licking her lips, relishing the taste of him and then closed her eyes, breathing deeply then letting it out, her last breath of the feudal era. She then pulled one leg over and then the other, and hopped into the well, letting the well's mystical powers bring her home. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sesshoumaru! Where's Kagome?" Inu Yasha yelled running up to his half brother.

"She has returned home. She sends her farewell," Sesshoumaru said coolly.

Inu Yasha looked at his brother, his face contorting as if in pain, gathering tears in his eyes. He sank to the ground on his knees and said weakly, "She didn't wait for me. I was going to ask her to be my mate."

Sesshoumaru for once actually felt pity for Inu Yasha. Mostly because he knew his brother had guarded his own feelings with his fiery temperament as Sesshoumaru covered his own with a stony mask. He closed the gap between himself and his younger half brother, and put a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder.

"Fear not, little brother. We live a long time. We shall see her again if you truly wish to be with her. I read a book that Kagome-sama had given to me about time paradox. She explained to me that youkai and the Shikon no Tama are merely legends in her time and no one knows of her journey. Perhaps we are already there in her time. I never told her this, but when she told me that there were either no youkai or if there was, they hid, I know the truth," he explained.

"And, so what is that truth?" Inu Yasha said, not convinced.

"Watch, little brother," Sesshoumaru said and closed his eyes, calling up his jyaki.

He glowed red, his hair changing to raven black, as his markings and tail disappeared. His pointed elfin - like ears rounded and when he opened his eyes, they were sapphire blue, so dark they almost looked indigo if it were not for his multi-faceted coloured irises. Inu Yasha gasped and said, "I didn't know you could do that."

His brother barely even smelled like himself, only a small percentage of his actual jyaki leaking out to detect he was youkai.

"Of course I can and you can too. It is a mere concealment spell. Yours would make you look like you do on your human night," Sesshoumaru smirked.

"So, I guess I will wait for her," Inu Yasha sighed, accepting his brother's hand to stand up.

"We will both wait," he answered.

"Keh, I knew she got under your skin too," Inu Yasha smirked, then walked back to the village.

"Yes, I believe so," Sesshoumaru replied softly into the night, Inu Yasha already out of hearing range.

If someone were watching, they would have seen a ghost of a smile upon Sesshoumaru's lips. He walked gracefully back to the village to join the festivities and then gather his retainer and ward to head back to the Western Citadel. He planned to ask Inu Yasha to join him as his half brother. Despite being hanyou, he deserved to live in his ancestral home. He had proved to Sesshoumaru that he fought with courage and upheld the honour of his family. Even before joining the Inu - tachi, he had resolved himself to never again asked for Tetsuseiga. Inu Yasha needed it to seal his youkai blood. Another reason was that Inu Yasha had finally mastered the sword and had become a formidable opponent. He was no longer disgusted with Inu Yasha, only proud to know that his half brother had grown up from being a wild child to a hanyou worth his lordly title.

Sesshoumaru arrived and noticed the sad looks among the Inu-tachi.

'Inu Yasha must have told them already.'

He sighed within the back of his mind and watched as they shed tears and eventually started sharing stories about Kagome to try to make things better. All ended with a toast.

"A toast, to Kagome, the Shikon Miko. She was our sister, our friend, and to some, maybe more. If it were not for her, we would not be here. May Kami bless her all her days. May those who can live beyond the normal recesses of time reunite with her. To Kagome," Miroku said, lifting his mug.

"To Kagome," everyone said almost in unison, clanking mugs together.

"So, what is everyone's plans?" Miroku asked, very curious.

"Yes, I was wondering that myself," Sango agreed.

"This Sesshoumaru will return to the Western Citadel. Hopefully Inu Yasha will join this Sesshoumaru to live in his ancestral home," Sesshoumaru replied, looking to Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha's eyes widened,"You accept me?"

"Hai, little brother," Sesshoumaru replied. "You have been gone from home far too long. You have proved yourself worthy and this Sesshoumaru is proud to call you brother."

Inu Yasha's eyes filled with tears, something so out of character that everyone gasped. Inu Yasha did not care. As a child before his mother and him were released from the palace and into the wild, he had idolized Sesshoumaru. It was his reason for wanting to be full youkai in the past. Sesshoumaru had tolerated him and his mother's presence until the Western Lands fell into war. It had not been explained to him as a child that opposing youkai from another land sought out to take over, starting with Sesshoumaru because he was so young coming into his lordship. He had been convinced to believe through the constant conversations with family of his mother that he had been banished simply for being a half - breed. However, one night weeks after Sesshoumaru had joined the Inu - tachi, the ordeal had been explained thuroughly and Inu Yasha after years of misled anger, put it to rest.

"Hai, aniki, I will go with you," Inu Yasha hugged his brother.

"Kagome would be happy to hear this," Sango smiled as Inu Yasha stepped away from his brother and wiped the tears from his face away with the sleeves of his haori.

Inu Yasha grinned, a tooth slipping over one side of his lips and replied, "Keh."

"Well, Ginta, Hakkuku, and I will be returning to our den. I have sent wolves out to inform Ayame that I will be visiting her soon. I wish to court her. Though I would've preferred courting Kagome, it is obvious that she only regarded me as a friend. I can smell Kagome on your lips Sesshoumaru," Kouga winked.

"Nani! You got a goodbye kiss and I didn't get anything," Inu Yasha huffed.

"Little brother, it was a thank you kiss for restoring my arm. No one seemed to have noticed it since I have been here," Sesshoumaru replied coolly, raising his left arm to show the group.

"Sugoi! She is truly powerful," Kaede gasped, her one good eye wide with awe. "Ye are lucky demon lord to receive such a gift."

"Do not worry little brother. You will get yours 500 years from now," Sesshoumaru smirked as everyone laughed.

Inu Yasha stuffed his arms in the sleeves of his haori and rolled his eyes.

"So, what will you be doing, houshi?" Kouga asked.

"Sango and I will be marrying and we plan to move to the demon slayer village," Miroku smiled, pulling Sango close to his side, his arm around her shoulders and hand on her breast.

Sango noticed, her eyebrow twitching, and her face flushed. She turned to glare at the seemingly oblivious monk and slapped him.

"Not in public. Can't you control yourself," Sango gritted out through her teeth.

"Damn bouzou ruining the moment. Hey Sango, if you want, ask Sesshoumaru to cut his hands off with Toukijin?" Inu Yasha snickered.

"Indeed. Would be my honour to grant such a wish," Sesshoumaru smirked, tapping the hilt of his sword.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sango giggled, watching Miroku pale. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome groaned. Her whole body was sore and stiff. Her feet felt like fire and were hooked to some contraption dangling from the ceiling.

"Oh good, my baby is finally awake," her mother cried happily. "Oh dear, daijobu desu ka? We found you at the bottom of the well passed out over two weeks ago."

"Okaa-san, daijobu desu," Kagome replied, her throat quite parched. "Please, can you hand me some water. I'm really thirsty."

"Sure, baby girl," her mother smiled and poured a glass for her. "What happened?"

"Naraku is dead and," Kagome sighed sadly. "my journey is finished. The jewel is back in my body and the well is sealed. It was for the best that I be here and not there. I belong here."

Her mother frowned. She knew why Kagome was sad. She was in love with Inu Yasha and possibly his older half brother according to the recent stories she talked about. Apparently the youkai lord that had tried to kill her daughter in the beginning ended up being an ally of the group and even helped Kagome with her studies. Kagome had been so far behind in school before her senior year and the inu youkai had been a force behind her scholastic success, even enough to get her into the top ten in her class, something she had not thought Kagome would have achieved due to her excessive absences.

'Inu Yasha must have not told her his feelings. I told that boy that he needed to fess up before it was too late.'

So, she summised that Inu Yasha had not admitted his feelings and due to the information she had about Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai was fairly a brickwall when it came to any emotion.

Kagome saw her mother's far off look and knew what she was thinking about. Her mother had always been there and heard her stories about her quest in the feudal era. She knew her hopes, dreams, and even desires. She was not ashamed of her feelings for as her mother assured her, they were beautiful and pure. However, it was hard to see the same look of sadness creep over her mother's face for her sake and so she turned her face away, the tears streaming hot down her face.

Her mother saw Kagome turn away and brought a soft hand to her daughter's cheek.

"It will be okay."

A nurse came in and informed her that she had a few visitors and that it was almost time for Kagome to be checked by the doctor. She rose from her seat and exited as the nurse tended to Kagome.

Her eyes trained on the black and white pristine tile floor of the hospital hallway, oblivious to the hustle and bustle of the staff and patients. As she neared the door for the waiting room, she bumped into someone. She usually was not a clumsy woman, as she had been brought up with etiquette classes unlike other modern Japanese women. Her own parents had regarded Japanese tradition and insisted she brought up like a proper lady. She stepped back and bowed, her head down and said, "Gomen ne, I am not usually clumsy. It has been a hard day."

"I imagine so Higurashi-san," a gruff voice said.

'That voice. It's familiar.'

Timidly she looked up and found a gentleman with violet eyes and black hair. A man with black hair and startling sapphire eyes stood tall behind him. As her eyes finally settled on the violet eyed man's face, it dawned on her.

'This guy. He looks like Inu Yasha on his human nights.'

She gasped with realization, "Inu Yasha?"

"In the flesh under a concealment spell," he smirked. "Don't tell her we're here. We're merely here to make sure she's okay."

"How'd you know she was here?" she inquired, her warm brown eyes littered with tears, happy to know that Inu Yasha was here in the present.

"We have been watching. Right now, it is not the time to alert her of our existence. Please keep this confidential, my lady," the taller man behind Inu Yasha requested, his baritone voice very pleasing.

"Of course. Oh, and you are?" she asked.

"My name is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands," he bowed slightly.

"You honour me, milord. My name is Taka. If it weren't for you, my daughter would've have failed school. For your help, I am grateful," she bowed in return.

"It was nothing. She provided this Sesshoumaru with intriguing information. My inferior intelligence absorbed this information and overcame the obstacles that Kagome had, so I merely helped her over those hurdles. I was glad to know that she had succeeded. She is a smart woman," he smiled slightly.

"Oh, so you do smile?" Taka joked.

"I do many things. I am not the emotionless bastard that I use to be, however I am not one to favour showing it. I believe the term is eccentric," Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk.

"Indeed, milord. I assure you that Kagome is okay, and as much as I would love her to know you're here, I will abide by your request. I leave it up to you on when it would be appropriate to meet up with her," Taka said, then bowed to the inu brothers, before exiting into the waiting room.

"Do you think it was wise to have revealed ourselves to Higurashi-san?" Inu Yasha asked.

"She will not tell Kagome. She knows it is best for Kagome to eventually find out for herself. Right now is not a good time. Come, little brother, we have come to do what we wanted and it is best to let things fall where they may," Sesshoumaru replied, slipping his Italian sunglasses on.

The inu brothers followed out, and then left. Taka smiled as they left, then turned her focus to a trio of bantering girls in the corner of the waiting room. It was Eri, Yumi, and Yuka, Kagome's friends. A few seats down sat a solemn Hojo. Taka smiled and approached Kagome's friends.

"Is she okay?" Yuka asked, always the ringleader in speaking.

"She is awake and doing fine. You can go see her but only for a short bit. The doctor has to check her and see how long until she comes out," Taka replied with a soft smile.

Hojo stood from his seat and smiled, "Good, I had some things for her."

Taka focused on Hojo and smiled. She knew the boy liked Kagome, and Kagome had been trying to subtly deter the boy from courting her.

"That is nice of you Hojo. You are a good friend of Kagome," she said. "You know, I really need to speak to you personally Hojo."

She pulled Hojo across the room and sat him down.

"I know you like my daughter, Hojo," Taka said, smiling. "Kagome is a special girl and very kindhearted. A lot of young men have been attracted to her. I have noticed your attempts at courting her and it is nice, but she does not need a boyfriend right now. She simply needs a friend. She has her heart spoken for by a nice gentleman. Rather than her feel guilty for telling you and you being hurt, I feel especially since this accident that it is important for you to know where you stand in Kagome's life."

"I sometimes felt that way, Higurashi-san. Most of the contact I have had was through Kagome's friends and I admit, your daughter is a beauty beyond beauties, not to mention the kindest I've met. I will try to not pursue her beyond friendship," Hojo said sadly.

"You know, as much as I know Kagome's friends like to talk and assume that Kagome liked a fetching fellow like you, I believe each has a crush on you. Perhaps maybe one of them might be more suitable and date you," Taka winked at him.

Hojo laughed and looked at the girls, then replied, "You might just be right. Arigato,  
Higurashi-san. I'll be going with the girls to see Kagome."

Taka smiled and watched Kagome's friends go visit. No sooner than they left, Souta and Ji-chan walked through the entrance to the waiting room to join her and await the doctor's prognosis. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sighed in relief, happy to be back in her soft bed, an single sized bed that the westerner slept in, as she as a child once begged as a Christmas gift from her father before he had died to buy. Her father was American of Scottish and German descent, and had brought her several times before Souta was born to California as he had been born in Torrence and grew up a military kid. His family had moved often and when he had become an adult, he had joined the Air Force and had been stationed at Akasaka Administration Annex in Tokyo and had met Taka Higurashi by coincidence during a random visit into the city. It was a 'love at first sight' kind of relationship. Kagome had inherited her father's grey-blue eyes, and she had not been born with the traditional eyelids that most Japanese women were born with. She was considered an exotic amongst her peers and outsiders. In the feudal era, she was often mistaken for a demon amongst the villagers in the passing villages on her journey because of her eyes. Her father had died in an accident between the yakuza and a government official. He had not been a target but due to his duty in the service, he had been temporary assigned as a guard and got killed in the line of duty. The United States Air Force had buried him in the US in a national cemetry with other veterans and had paid for Kagome's family to come see his burial. Taka had been devastated so badly that her father insisted she move with him at the Sunset shrine so that Kagome and Souta would be raised. She graciously accepted as her father had lost his wife of 43 years to natural causes and to her, family came first. She had been trained lightly as a Shinto miko and did occasional ceremonies, but her career was a civilian secretary with a local doctor in the neighborhood.

Her thoughts abruptly turned to her journey through feudal Japan. She thought of the many youkai she had met, both in battle whom she watched Inu Yasha demolish, and others whom she had made friends with. She remembered the lessons learned, not just for herself, but for others. She had once been an insecure little girl until it was Miroku, despite her thinking he had wanted Sango, he made out with her. It was enjoyable and shocking. She was a bit attracted to Miroku. He had a mix between dark blue and violet eyes and his unruly hair set his already handsome appearance very appealing. She had found out one day after crying her eyes out after an accidental viewing of Inu Yasha and Kikyo together, that Miroku had respected her so much and secretly had a crush on her that he did not grope her. She had thought it was so sweet that she kissed him on the cheek, and maybe perhaps a bit too close to his lips that he starting kissing her feverishly. She let him, but after breaking contact, she explained that despite what she had seen between Inu Yasha and Kikyo, she still had loved the hanyou. By this time, she was certain Kikyo had ensnared Inu Yasha in a devious spell that upon realization in Miroku's presence, she dragged him to the location of the tragic couple and they broke the spell. Of course, Miroku had been a bit disappointed, but Kagome promised him that despite her feelings, and since Inu Yasha was not really committed, that if he wanted to kiss her, he could, but he could not resort to groping.

Kagome laughed to herself, as she told Miroku that she knew Sango really liked him and that if he would stop groping her, she would be happy to want a real relationship. Kagome was a modern girl. Kissing was not sex, so she figured that kissing Miroku would just help them practice, kind of a strange "My Girl" movie type thing where Veta and Tommy J. had been friends and kissed each other.

She knew Inu Yasha had smelled Miroku's kisses and sometimes got perturbed, but it was strange that he did not go after the monk like he did with Koga. In fact, Kagome and Miroku had never flirted openly and so Inu Yasha seemed to be okay with the kisses shared between the two. Miroku had been in the group almost as long as Inu Yasha an sometimes the hanyou called Miroku his brother. Once in a while the two had gone drinking and came back so inebriated that Kagome ended up tending to both. It was funny because a couple of those times, both at the same time tried making out with her. She simply let them have a few kisses as she tried giving them bread to sober up, then left them to pass out. She even had a few pictures for humour's sake with them passed out or making asses of themselves.

A few times Inu Yasha had made out with her and she was ecstatic, but when it got so hot and heavy, it seemed Inu Yasha came back to his senses. He never had admitted that he had loved her, but it was what he did often that showed. His burnt golden eyes softened when looking at her and sometimes he took her up into the branches of a tree to sleep on his lap. He often insisted on carrying her so their journey and sometimes caressed her inner thighs until she moaned.

Kagome smiled, a blush generously covering her nose and cheeks, as she laid in bed, the pink sheets bunched around her waist.

'Oh Kami, I can be such a shameless hussy.'

She was done with secondary school and had received a few acceptance letters from schools. She did not know what she wanted to do, so she was not sure what university would suit her needs the most. She had applied at both Japanese and United States institutions and had not received any negative responses. She had been smart enough to ask around on how to take the college entrance exams from America. Her English was impeccable, something her father had instilled as a kid and her schools had helped her refined. The American embassy in Japan often offered courses in English when she had been younger and she had taken them, more because she wanted to honour the memory of her father, something that any Japanese person did. It was important to honour your ancestors and since part of her family was American, she wanted to make sure she could communicate with her father's family if it was necessary. Unfortunately, her father's family had been extremely prejudice, a terrible thing that had existed since World War II. Her father's side of the family was so pro-American that they had disowned her father. She was not mad at them, but she was pretty sure she never wanted to meet them. Family was family no matter what. This was the modern world. Interracial couples were popping up like wildfire, and Kagome was not ashamed of her heritage. Sango and Miroku often asked her why her eyes were not like other Japanese girls and she had explained. In fact, her eye shape was more youkai - like as all youkai did not had the slanted eyelids.

Taka entered Kagome's room and her eyes softened, watching Kagome think deeply. She cleared her throat to get Kagome's attention.

"Here some more mail. Looks like more letters from other colleges. Do you know where you want to go?" she asked, handing Kagome her mail.

"I think I will start off at Tokyo University. I was talking with Eri and I remember I really enjoyed the lessons in webdesign during high school that the professor said I had real talent. I am thinking of perhaps pursuing a career in webdesign and graphic design," Kagome replied, flipping through her stuff. "Are you sure mom, about the tuition? It is really expensive."

"I want you to have a good life, Kagome. You deserve it more than anyone," Taka said, and then hugged Kagome. "You have given so much. Let me give you something."

Kagome's eyes teared up and she hugged her mother back, "Oh mom, arigato!"

Kagome came across an envelope with a fancy emblem and the words "Taisho Corp" underneath.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is, mom? It's not a college and I usually don't receive mail from strange places," Kagome said as her mother watched her open the envelope.

She unfolded the letter and read it.

'Dear Miss Kagome Higurashi,

Every year our company pours over the achievements of secondary school graduates in order to award a scholarship to the student. We are pleased to announce that we have chosen you as this year's recipient. When you have chosen the academic institution you will attend, please inform us and we will arrange payment for four years. There is a requirement in receiving this stipend.

You will be expected once a semester to submit a report on your progress as we wish to know how productive our money has proved to be.

Congratulations on your graduation and also for becoming our recipient for this award.

Regards,

S & Y Taisho

Taisho Corp Executives'

"Sugoi! Kagome, you know what this means?" her mother said, barely able to contain her happiness.

"No!" she said, still shocked from the letter.

"You are getting a vacation to Europe, my little girl. Since I am free of paying tuition, I will not settle if I don't get to pay for something, so you're going on vacation and you won't be arguing with me. You have made me a happy mother," Taka hugged Kagome, her eyes pouring with tears of joy.

Kagome grinned, "Mom, you're the best!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome laid on a sun chair in the veranda within the Andronikos hotel in the Mykonos islands. It was the last stop of her two month European trip. She had seen a bit of everything, from London, to Paris, to Berlin, and even Madrid and Rome. Her mother had made Greece a large part of her trip as it held sentimental value. Her father and mother had spent their honeymoon in Greece.

Kagome's skin had darkened considerably, and left her more breath taking. Often a bellhop or waitress would come by and deliver her a card or point to some gentleman who was interested in her. She had not accepted any dinner invitations. She was simply not interested. Her mind was filled with silver hair and amber eyes. She was indeed sad, but the vacation was proving to be helpful.

Since her vacation, she felt the presence of youkai scattered and it gave her hope that perhaps her favourite inu brothers had survived the ages. She knew that in the feudal era, Sesshoumaru had been well over 300 and Inu Yasha barely 200.

(A/N: For all of you, his age was not pushing 70. He IS a half demon and they age differently. On Inu Yasha 3, it hints to the true age of Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha, however Inu Yasha's age is more clearly defined being that Sou'unga had been sealed over 200 years by the time Kagome entered the Feudal era. Of course, Inu Yasha is a half demon and ages slightly different from Sesshoumaru, but also recall, many times it is mentioned that the blood of Inu no Taisho was considered a force to be reckon, one of the strongest to exist.)

Occasionally during her vacation, she had encountered a few strong youkai. During confrontation, they explained that they had been curious to find out how she housed so much power. Upon her own introduction, no other questions were asked. They knew who she was. Apparently, she was a true legend amongst the youkai world and treasured as a friend to all for saving them from Naraku's evil ambition. If he would have succeeded in Japan, he would have infested the world with his incarnations and absorbing all youkai. A few times, she had attended parties hastily, yet extravagantly prepared in her honour. During those parties, she had sensed a few familiar youkai presences, but upon trying to discover them, they vanished, leaving her confused. She had knew those presences, or at least she was sure it was Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. She bit back a few tears, and remained at the party before politely retiring to her hotel. Upon closing her door,  
she had sunk to the floor and cried her eyes out until she slept. She had been unaware during the night that she had been moved to her bed. She figured she had slept walked as she had occasionally been victim to the act of sleepwalking, a trait both her and her brother shared, and according to her mother, her father had done when he was alive.

She had met Souten, the thunder youkai who was mated to Shippou while in Scotland. Yes, the same one that had challenged him in a duel long ago. It seemed Shippou was always running some business in the Americas and Souten was a lush, enjoying the nightlife and any party that a well known youkai hosted. She had wished to see Shippou and by the pictures Souten had, he had grown to be handsome. He was short which kitsune youkai tended to be and Souten was not so tall, but Kagome remembered that her elder brothers had not stood with a spectacular height. They had been mated for the last one hundred years and had no children. It seemed odd that they had not produced any children, but was wise enough to not press the issue with Souten. She seemed melancholy and Kagome was not one to make anyone's situation worse.

Kagome had also met up with Shiori, the bat hanyou, during a visit to the Eiffel Tower. Shiori had grown to be very beautiful and it seemed a minor youkai lord in the area had been courting her, as Kagome noticed her attractive companion. They had showed her Paris and invited her to some theatre as well as some balls. She had felt very welcomed and touched that Shiori had remembered her and the Inu-tachi from so long ago. Shiori had inquired about Inu Yasha and had assumed that she was with him, but she broke down in private as Shiori soothed her and tried to assure her that perhaps he had survived and she would eventually would see him. Kagome gathered herself together, and thanked the lavendar-eyed hanyou for her hospitality before setting off on what her summer itinerary had in store for her.

As her reflection on her vacation faded from her mind, she basked in the rays of the Mediterranean sun for hours, occasionally sipping on an alcoholic beverage suggested by the staff as her previous experience with spirits only had involved Japanese sake. And by the fruity taste of her beverage, she knew the waiter was to be trusted. She always remembered how her friends said that fruitier alcoholic drinks tasted the best. The sweat glistened and she decided to go in the pool to temporarily cool off. She grimaced as she sauntered over to the pool, hearing a few sexist remarks from a few old dirty men. Under her breath, she had hissed, "hentai" then almost giggled, remembering the times that Sango had beat Miroku upside the head for his lecherous ways.

She knew she had looked good as she looked similar to Kikyo and many thought her beautiful, but Kagome in no way was conceited. She would have loved to give into that, but that was not her personality. She was not flambouyant and just wanted to enjoy herself without all the complications of men fawning over her. She had not liked Hojo's display of affection towards her, and was glad that he finally had backed off. He had chosen to date Yuka, who was more than happy to accept Hojo's affections.

She slid in the pool slowly, adjusting to its cool contrast in temperature to the summer Mediterranean weather. The water hugged her body as she dunked underneath the surface then rose slowly. As she broke through the surface, she felt a presence near her. It was a faint youkai presence, but nontheless, enough to make her turn her head toward the being in question. Her eyes sought out and landed on a tall man with black hair. He was reading some business paper, possibly stock market, she guessed. He had a finely chiseled physique and his face finely sculpted. She could not tell what colour the man's eyes were, but he was gorgeous. Kagome tried not to drool at the sight, and then noticed hime looking at her. She blushed and quickly resorted to finding the side of the pool with the lap lines so she could swim enjoy swimming. She had not had a reaction to a man like that since Sesshoumaru and it was uncanny that the black haired man resembled the Ice Prince.

'No, it couldn't be him,' she insisted to herself as she turned for another lap.

Over two dozen laps later as she was turning, there was a shadow over the edge where she was about to turn. It was a person and she thought it strange as she approached that they remained there, so she decided that her laps were done and she would get out as gracefully as possible without being obvious. As she got out, she noticed it was the black haired gentleman. He handed a towel to her and said, "I noticed you checking me out earlier."

Kagome blushed harshly and almost fumed at the audacity of the man.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am a priestess in my own country and I sensed something in your direction. I apologize if I had disturbed you," she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her, beginning walk off.

'Nice cover, even though half true. I can't believe I friggin' stared at him that long. His voice even sounds like Sesshoumaru,' she said, in between thinking of the man's statement and being reminded of the past.

He seemed to accept her excuse and smiled broadly.

'Kami, he even has perfect teeth,' she almost swooned.

"No, you did not offend me, miss. You are an enchanting woman. What man would be crazy to be disturbed by you?" he replied with a small smile. "I would be honoured if you joined me and some of my business partners on my boat for dinner and an evening ride."

Kagome's stomach just about flip flopped, the man's words mellifluous.

"Well, sir, I don't know who you are, and I'm not one to go out with strangers," she answered.

"Seitsu Taisho, and you are?" he stuck his hand out to shake hers.

Kagome shook his hand and replied, "Kagome Higurashi. Wait, did you say, Taisho?"

"Yes, my lady, I did indeed," he smiled.

"Um, you're not going to believe this, but I received a scholarship from your company," she replied timidly. "I guess I should accept your offer as I owe you and your business partner a huge thank you for it. My mother was going to pay for my tuition but since I received the scholarship, she paid for this vacation."

"Ah, yes, I remember now. It was a hard decision, but I know you will put the scholarship to good use. I will see you in a bit, Lady Kagome. A bellhop will be sent to your room to retrieve you and bring you to the boat," he bowed and left, his black hair swaying.

For a moment, Kagome almost thought she had seen his black hair turn silver. She immediately shook her head from the thoughts and scurried to her room to prepare. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome had never attended a dinner on a boat, so she called up the concierge to ask what kind of attire was recommended. The concierge immediately asked her for her dress size and within 45 minutes, a bellhop appeared with some bags. Kagome was in her rooming confused on why the concierge had not just gone out and answered what she had asked, so upon seeing the bellhop, and noticing the bags had names of stores she had seem while bus touring a day before, she gave him the strangest look.

"Um, I did not ask for clothes," she said, confused.

"My lady, it is on the house. Mr. Taisho has insisted that if you need anything, that it shall be provided. Here is your dress and some comfort low heels. Enjoy," the bellhop smiled and turned.

She had almost reached for her handbag, but his abrupt departure left her to assume that perhaps he was not looking for a tip this time. She laughed as she remembered the last time the bellhop had helped her, he had held his hand out and she had ignorantly put a couple dollars in his hand, an inadequate amount as she had seen the frown on his face. Obviously, the tip had been provided as he had not proffered his hand to her.

She closed the door and rushed to her bed to open up her box. The dress was a navy blue velour with a silver spaghetti straps and silken sky blue type shift with silver cords to give it an ancient Grecian flavour with a modern cut. The shoes were actually silver strappy sandals. She preferred them anyway as she was already a commanding 5'10", a height she had inherited from her father's side. She towered over most Japanese girls, including her own friends. She often was asked in school to join the volleyball team or even the basketball team, but she had been busy with the shard hunting that her "sickness" took her away from school. She squealed as she ran her hands through the fabric.

She decided to hit the spa and get her volumous raven hair tamed into something acceptable as she surmised according to the attire purchased for her to wear that it was fairly formal. The stylist decided to spiral curl her waist length hair even though Kagome wanted it more tamed, but the stylist explained that her hair in such a dress would look better down. She had a feeling that the stylist had become obsessed with her hair as Kagome took special care of her raven locks. It was not common to find black hair of the same exact colour as hers without using chemical dyes.

At five o'clock, the bellhop knocked on her door and escorted her to the docks. The boat that she was escorted to was in fact a large yacht. She marveled at its size and noted its name was 'Mika'.

Mr. Taisho was the first to greet her, and led her up to a sitting parlour. He wore some light shades that had sheen to them, and she was still unable to determine the handsome business owner's eye colour, however at a glimpse she thought them indigo, a very strange eye colour for anyone. Within sat a few people, most of them containing weak traces of youkai. It unnerved Kagome as she had never before her quest for the shards had sensed youkai in her time.

"I would like to introduce to everyone, Miss Kagome Higurashi. It is a coincidence that she caught my eye and also happened to be our scholarship recipient from Japan," Seitsu said. "Lady Kagome, I would like to introduce you to my colleagues and my brother, Yoshi."

Kagome smiled at each one. Yoshi looked very much like his brother, except slightly more rugged. He also wore sunglasses of the same style as Seitsu. One woman, a redhead said, "Japan? Well, my dear, you do not look too Japanese to me."

Kagome kept her temper in check, as she had heard that sometimes in school and from outsiders. Mr. Taisho quickly mumbled to her that the lady was named Mrs. Ayame Wolfe. Kagome's eyes widened slightly, but then she regained her composure quickly thinking it was a coincidence that the red haired lady had the same name as the lovestruck ookami demoness that pursued Kouga all over Sengoku Jidai.

"Some of the traits are from my father. He was American, a typical Irish American who served the US Air Force. He was killed in the line of duty protecting a Japanese official when I was young. Apparently the yakuza had the official on a hit list and my father took the bullet," she sighed sadly, willing the tears to stay back as it was no longer appropriate for her to mourn over her father.

It had been a long time ago and she was stronger than that. She had been there for her mother so they would not fall apart.

"Bless his heart. I am sorry to hear about your loss," she replied, looking regretful for having asked the question.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. The US Government had compensated our family fairly well," she reassured the lady with a small smile.

"After all the things that have happened between Japan and the US, I believe it is not as bad as we thought it would be. Having their military bases provides protection for the civilians and we definitely know that we will not have to witness another event like Nagasaki and Hiroshima," Yoshi said, picking up a chilled wine bottle and some glasses to pour for everyone.

He turned to Kagome and handed her a glass, "So, Miss Higurashi, do you know what you would like to major in and what university you would like to attend?"

'His voice is so much like Inu Yasha's,' she noticed, willing herself to not despair.

"Well, I have not thought much until a couple months ago. At first, I thought I would go into General studies, but then I remember I enjoyed the computer classes I took, especially in web design. I had some art classes that joined in with the computer class for graphic design. I found I had a knack for designing websites so I thought I might pursue it since it is also a career on the demand," she replied thoughtfully. "As for where I want to go, I would like to complete my undergraduate at Tokyo University and then perhaps seek out internship and a masters program in the US. Maybe after such, I could seek a job in the Silicon Valley at some internet company. Seems they are always hiring someone."

"That sounds like a good start on planning the rest of your life," Seitsu smiled, receiving his glass from Yoshi, then sat right next to Kagome.

Several nodded. She felt kind of embarrassed that the conversation was centering around her, so she asked, "I hate to sound ignorant, but despite hearing occasionally on the news about Taisho Corp, I honestly do not know what your company does. And I do recall Mr. Taisho inviting me to a boat party full of business colleagues."

A red haired green eyed man replied, "Well, my dear, Taisho Corp is a company that dallies in technology. A little in computers, and other useful gadgets. They make parts and distribute to major companies, to assemble. And any party old Seitsu holds is just a party. We may be business colleagues but he tends to forget we are all old friends."

A few of the others laughed lightly as the red haired man she was informed as Kit Fox winked at Seitsu jokingly.

"Yes, we also have invested in some Internet based companies in California and we hold investments in various hotels, like the one you are currently staying in," Yoshi explained further, taking his glasses off.

'He had violet eyes. Just like … just like Inu Yasha,' Kagome gasped to herself, forcing her to come up with something to say before the conversation became obvious that she was looking at Yoshimi so curiously.

"Sugoi! No wonder the media is so adamant about saying something about your company. You are truly blessed by Kami to obtain such a status," she smiled, congratulating herself on her own impromptu recover.

They looked at her slightly shocked and the Kit spoke up, "I don't think anyone has put their success in such unique light as you have."

A short man came out and announced that dinner was ready and ushered them to the dining area that had been set up for the occasion. Kagome was glad that she had been able to attend those youkai parties in the mainland of Europe as this meal was very much fit for the wealthy. She carefully minded her manners, but no one seemed to be scrutinizing her every move. She listened to some of the conversation, occasionally chipping in an insightful ditty. She had not asked them if they were youkai as she did not want any awkward situations to abrupt with people she still regarded as strangers. Her wine glad always filled with an exquisite fruity wine, and she swore that by her fourth glass she was starting to feel a tad bit tipsy. She politely asked for directions to the bathroom and politely excused herself. When she had gotten done, she found herself in a full blown buzz. She had found Seitsu waiting only feet away from the bathroom,"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Um, yes and no. Yes, because I am on the first alcohol buzz in my life and it feels good. No, because I have a buzz and I am afraid I might make an ass of myself. I have had drinks, but I did not think twice about the wine given this evening. It was so good. I'm so sorry Mr. Taisho," she said guiltily, her head hung in shame. "My mother would be ashamed of me."

Yoshi had approached, hearing her response and replied, "Don't worry. Everyone here has been drinking practically all day before you had arrived. It's understandable for someone like yourself to succumb easily to the effects of any liquor."

She looked up and grinned, "Well, that makes me feel a lot better. I am glad I haven't been a terrible dinner guest."

Seitsu grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "You could never be less than perfect."

She shuddered, and suddenly had a flashback of the intense kiss between her and Sesshoumaru only months before. Her eyes narrowed and she gasped, her eyebrows furrowing.

Seitsu stiffened, watching her eyes. Kagome shook her head and apologized, "I'm sorry, the action reminded me of someone I had deeply cared for at one time."

Seitsu relaxed and replied, "He must have been special."

"He and his brother were special to me. But it was a long time ago," she said sadly, her eyes looking out into the Mediterranean.

"Come, there is dancing and then we will return you to your home," Yoshi beckoned, draping his arm around her shoulders. "A few of our friends had invited others over to dance since two of our staff were former disc jockeys. I swear they take advantage of our hospitality."

She smiled and let the Taisho brothers lead the way. The other guests were dancing and she ended up taking turns with the brothers. It was almost unnerving that every minute she spent around the two, she got the distinct feeling that they were hiding something from her. She had been aware the whole time that there were other guests on the yacht but felt special that the hosts had insisted she remain in their presence during the party.

She found herself with a glass of wine in one hand, dancing in between the two brothers. She was having fun. She felt complete, like when she had fought side by side with Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru against Naraku and his incarnations. It was strange but she seriously was beginning to think that these two delicious men could be the reincarnations of the inu brothers. Their structure and mannerism similiar but slightly watered down. She wondered if indeed her theory was true and how they came to their demises. She almost wanted to mourn.

The music was simply divine, almost erotic.

'Who would have thought that young sophisticated businessmen also enjoyed dancing to tranz music?' she thought to herself, almost giggling aloud.

She was beginning to feel numb in the face and realized that perhaps she had finally had too many drinks, but the brothers did not seem to notice her lush state or at least she thought.

Seitsu had indeed noticed and said, "Perhaps a rest is in order?"

He looked as his brother and they escorted Kagome to the corner. Seitsu had noted that Yoshi had also taken a few too many drinks, perhaps more than he could handle. He shook his head, hoping that nothing would happen. He looked around towards the dance floor and smiled. He had been pleased to dance with Kagome. She was exotic and innocent in the same breath. He then heard Kagome giggled and turned his head to see his brother kissing her on the neck. He wanted to growl, but kept himself in check. He felt a bit dizzy at the moment, and recognized that he too was a bit inebriated. He scolded himself and then turned to the scene at hand, seeing his brother target his lips to smother Kagome's.

"Inu Yasha, control yourself!" he finally growled, and then gasped.

He had not meant to say that.

'Kuso!' he thought.

She froze as well as her amorous partner. Slowly she turned her eyes to him and whimpered, her cerulean eyes glistening with tears about to spill, "Sesshoumaru? Inu Yasha?"

Sesshoumaru quickly placed two fingers to the back of Kagome's neck, effectively pressing her pressure point. She slumped into unconsciousness as Inu Yasha glared at him.

"Now is not the time to reveal ourselves. Come, we must return her to her room and disappear. She needs more time. We cannott just appear and disrupt her plans for her own future," he reasoned.

Inu Yasha sighed and looked at the sleeping Kagome, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. He smiled wistfully and replied, "Okay, but I really miss her. What if she finds someone else before we see her again?"

Sesshoumaru's heart clenched in his chest and he found himself gritting out, "Then she was not to be ours." 


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome passed through customs in Japan with ease. Only a few questions to reaffirm her nationality and she was now on her way to baggage claim and to her family. It was expected, since she had dual citzenship. In the back of her mind, she was perplexed on what happened at the Taisho party. She remembered dancing with the Taisho brothers and after that, everything faded into a deep haze. She remembered waking up in her hotel room and by her head was a note thanking her for attending and to not worry for passing out.

Apparently it was a common thing for guests to indulge themselves with alcohol and pass out at any Taisho hosted event, at least that is what she had read in a gossip magazine in the Duty Free shop. At that thought, she about laughed out really hard, but instead, held a very amused grin. She did not exactly feel ashamed for her lush behavior as she did recall Seitsu's words when she had been concerned about her tipsiness.

She admitted to herself that in the past few months, she felt much better and looked forward to tackling her first semester at Tokyo University, which was to start in another week. Her schedule was tight now that she was back. She had decided, with her mother's reluctance that she would move closer to the university. She still had to move in, find a job that was flexible, and make sure she had all her textbooks and supplies. She even need to go shopping. Now that she was a university student, she no longer needed to wear the sailor fuku and she could wear chiq clothes. She naturally dressed well, as her mother had taught her how to dress and instilled a set of manners, despite her temper. Her mother had grown up with the utmost etiquette, lessons received by the wealthy despite being a temple maiden. She was required to attend to guests and sometimes play hosts in tea parties as her own mother had died early of cancer, leaving her to the duties expected of a shrine priestess. She in return taught the same concepts to Kagome.

As she exited the baggage claim area and into the exit lobby, she was bombarded by Souta almost bowling her over. She laughed and roughed up her little brother's hair, noting that he had gone through another growth spurt and was almost up to her chest now. Her mother stood a few feet away awaiting her to notice. Kagome smiled warmly, tears of joy from missing her mother the past few months already spilling lazily down her cheeks. Her mother embraced her and said, "Let's get you home. There's a surprise for you."

Kagome looked at her mother strangely and then gathered what luggage her brother had not grabbed, then followed them to the parking lot. She had expected to see her mother opening the trunk to her sport sedan Subaru, but instead, the trunk belonged to an imported cinnamon red 2005 Mustang with Chevy Chevelle racing strips over the top.

"Sugoi, mom! That car rocks! I saw it online before and it is really popular in America. You really know how to pick your cars, mom. So, what did you do with the blue Subaru?" Kagome asked.

"I still have the Subaru, Kagome. This is your surprise," her mother grinned, gauging Kagome's reaction.

Kagome's eyes grew larger than saucers, her mouth opening and closing with shock.

'It's mine? Oh my Kami!'

"It's mine?" she breathed, almost choking.

"Yes, it is. Now you can visit the shrine anytime when you want during university," her mother said and then tossed her the keys. "You're driving us home."

"Nani?" Souta paled. "No mom! Don't let Kagome-neechan drive. We'll die!"

Kagome growled and took Souta's head in a headlock, and then gave him noogies. Souta whined and tried to squirm out of Kagome's grasp, failing miserably, so he hung limply. Kagome let him go, chuckling as he gave her a dirty look while fixing his hair.

"Oh gomen, Souta. I forgot you need to look good for the ladies," she winked at her brother, watching him turn beet red.

Taka looked at her children and laughed at their antics. She was proud of them both. She had pooled together the money for the Mustang because she knew her daughter's fascination with American cars. It was one of the few things she enjoyed as her husband's 1987 Ford F150 stood unused in the garage for years. No one touched it, except herself. She would just sit in the front seat and reminisce about him.

As soon as her brother and mother were situated in the car, Kagome slid in the driver seat, noting that its leather hugged her like a glove. She looked around, imprinting the memory of her first drive in her first car, even caressing the steering wheel in wonder. She then looked up at her mother and said breathily, "It's perfect."

She put the key in the ignition and turned, noting the powerful engine coming to life.

'Eight cylinders, enough to scare the skin off anyone if I rev this baby.'

Taka watched her daughter's exploration of her new vehicle with a smile. Kagome had always been one to appreciate good gifts. She usually got Kagome the good stuff because her Ji-chan would come out with some bogus demon claw or embarrassing gift. Taka had received the same as she grew up, so she made sure that her gifts for Kagome counted.

Kagome shifted gears and drove through the airport parking lot and towards Tokyo. She had missed her home, even more so than when she had been traveling in the feudal era. It had been different as she had experienced other cultures and was surrounded by people who did not speak her language or had a poor grasp on English.

Once arriving at the Sunset shrine, she re-united with her grandfather. He noted that she seemed a little better emotional wise now than before she had gone.

"Oh, there was a delivery today. I had it set in your room," he said.

Kagome kissed him on the cheek, and then rushed upstairs. Upon opening the door, it was flooded with white lilies. Dozens of lilies on top of her furniture or on the floor. She was flabberghasted.

'Who would send me flowers?'

She looked around, looking for a note that could have been placed so she could see who sent the beautiful flowers. It did not take long. She plucked the little note from the flowers and read it:

"Miss Higurashi,

My brother and I thank you for such a lovely time at the party. Maybe we can meet again soon, ne?

Yours Truly,

Seitsu

P.S. On the other side of this card is my phone number. Call me anytime."

Kagome brought the note to her chest and swooned. She was definitely surprised. Someone like Seitsu and his brother were way out of her league. She did not even consider herself pretty, despite the constant catcalls when she actually did attend high school. She stuffed the card in her purse and noticed how all her things had already been carefully put in boxes. She was no longer a little girl from here on out. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome had been studying diligently without interruption for two and a half months. She had settled comfortably into her apartment and had gotten a job in a bookstore near the campus. She enjoyed working in the bookstore as she had persuaded the owner that if they had a story hour for children a couple times a week, it could attract business. Her suggestion was a success and she enjoyed spending time reading to children that came in to listen. Within the first month of working there, she was already assistant manager, which made her a few extra yen to line her pockets.

She found her studies quite easy, even math, which she had dreaded with a passion. In her spare time, she had joined a few clubs and even the cross country team so she could keep in shape. Her travels through the feudal era had proved beneficial as she placed first in most competitions, earning her a few raving articles in the sports section of the newspapers all over Tokyo. She was often approached by guys and asked on dates even guys from the other universities, yet she refused. None seemed to be what she wanted.

'What I want has silver hair, fangs, claws, and gorgeous golden eyes,' she sighed to herself trekking back to her apartment from her work.

She felt kind of lonely. There was no Sango or Miroku or Shippou to talk to anymore, or even argue with Inu Yasha. She really missed it. She sometimes hopped in her car at night when she could not sleep and drove to the shrine to visit the Goshinkbu. Despite the Shikon no Tama being in her body once again, she was unable to communicate with Inu Yasha through it like she had when Menomaru had upset the balance of the Tree of Ages, almost sealing off the well. She even visited the well, staring into its depths, wishing it would open up for her so she could say goodbye properly. She had regretted leaving without saying goodbye, but then quickly reminded herself that it was best because she knew she probably would have stayed instead because the thought of leaving the people that came to be like a second family was traumatic.

She approached her apartment and as soon as she has opened her door, she heard her phone ring. She hurriedly over, and answered, "Hello?"

"Yes, is Miss Kagome Higurashi there?" a very pleasing male voice said over the phone, his voice like satin.

"Speaking," she replied.

"This is Seitsu. I had contacted your mother in hopes of contacting you and she gave me this number to call," he said.

"Hai, I moved so I could be closer to the university," she explained.

"Practical. I called because I hear there is a Winter ball coming soon. Do you have a date?" he asked.

"Mmmm, no. No date. I've been busy and none of the guys here really interest me," she replied, wondering where the call was leading to and hoping it was leading to him asking her to it.

'I am such a nerd,' she sighed to herself.

"I am an alumni of the university and I am in dire need of an escort. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to this event?" he asked further.

"That would be great! It's this Saturday. I hope to find a dress suitable to wear... and some shoes… and… oh crud, sorry if I am starting to babble," she half giggled, but was thuroughly embarrassed.

'Probably a busy man. My babbling is becoming a habit.'

"No worries, my lady. If it will make less trouble, I will send you something," he replied with a chuckle.

"I'd hate to be a bother. You were kind enough to provide my attire for the boat party and even allowed me to keep it. I'm not sure if I should accept such an expensive item again," she said nervously.

"A beautiful woman deserves pampering. Think nothing of it. Saturday morning, you will be dragged out of bed for a day of pampering and then to the salon you go. You will be dressed there too, and I shall pick you up from there," he said, his baritone voice filled with warmth.

"A-arigatou, Seitsu," she stammered.

"Until then, my tenshi," he said, then hung up.

She cradled the phone for a few seconds more before hanging up. Once out of shock, she smiled and then sunk into her couch with a contented sigh.

'He said 'my tenshi',' she swooned. 'Why do I feel this way? I have always loved Inu Yasha and most recently, Sesshoumaru, but Seitsu has his own charm as well as a few emotions that the Ice Prince had lacked. I am not sure if I should feel bad knowing that he looks like Sesshoumaru and could mostly likely be his reincarnation. Am I being disloyal? What if they are alive? I don't think I could betray them by going on the date. Yes, I will go on the date and if anything gets hot and heavy, I will just have to tell him the truth. He's a business guy and also an adult. He should be able to understand,' she thought, sorting through her confusion.

She felt kind of like if indeed that both Seitsu and Yoshimi were the reincarnations of the ones she loved, that perhaps it was like when Inu Yasha had problems between her and Kikyo. She did not want anyone to get hurt in the process. However, she was also concerned because she sensed that both the Taisho brothers were youkai and did not openly tell her. She hoped that if she was to see them more that they would tell her.

She rose from her couch after hearing her stomach rumble and threw together some vegetables and ramen in a pot of water for a quick fix before hunkering down to study for her finals which were scheduled the week after the Winter Ball. She thought how cruel it was that the university set the finals after such a event instead of the other way around.

Although she had her dilema, her studies came first, so she was just going to take her relationship matters one step at a time. 


	9. Chapter 9

As promised, after a tedious week, the doorbell was Kagome's wake up call. When she opened the door, two ladies hurriedly introduced themselves and pulled Kagome with them. She had been too groggy to catch their names, but she definitely was aware that she was suppose to be picked up for a day of pampering before the dance.

'Kami, I look like I came out of a trash can,' she said to herself, knowing her hair was very disheveled.

For the first two hours she went between sitting in mud to being washed and then put in a hot tub to soak. Once out, she fell asleep while receiving a well needed massage for another hour. It was lunch time so she was escorted to a private booth in a ritsy restaurant. She had protested that it was not necessary to have lunch in such an fancy establishment and she would have been happy to eat at WacDonalds, but the ladies laughed and told her that it was all on Seitsu and he insisted she be given the best. The two ladies escorting her mainly asked her about her studies to keep her company while she ate.

After lunch she found herself in a fancy salon downtown. She even was offered champagne while the stylists fussed with her hair and makeup. She relunctantly drank one glass but refused other offers so she would not become tipsy. She giggled to herself just imagining how Seitsu would regard her if she was presented in such a state.

'I think he would call it his Worst Date ever!' she said to herself.

Her hair was well past her butt and was still wavy. She was thankful her hair had never straightened out. She could not bear looking more like Kikyo, and despite her being dead in the past, the time Kagome had to deal with the presence of the undead priestess had almost been unbearable and almost her undoing. She had never hated Kikyo. In fact if asked honestly, she could say she did not even hate Naraku. It was just the way she was. She did not hate anyone or anything. She disliked many things, but she did not hate.

The stylists decided to leave her hair down and had sent an errand boy to fetch baby's breath flowers so they could weave them sporadically throughout her locks. They did miny half twists with her bangs, opening her face more and tying them with clear bands. One of the hair stylists had fashioned a metal hairband decorated with the baby's breath, making it like a flower tiara. Kagome marveled at the ingeniousness of the way these stylist's worked, but again, she knew it was what they were paid to do.

They put light grey eyeshadow, anf then some black mascara and eyeliner on her eyes. The stylists had complimented her, saying that her hereditary traits from her non- Japanese side had really given her something other girls envied. She was not so sure the compliment was true, but thanked them anyways. A mixture of light pink lipstick with a glistening gloss was applied to her lips. She naturally had a slight rosiness to her cheeks, so they bypassed applying blush.

Although she had been pampered before, the extent to the detail gone into her preparation was indeed far surpassing. Once she was done with the stylists, she was escorted to a dressing room where a two white boxes sat on a chair deliberately placed in the middle so she would not miss.

The smaller of the two held a pair of silver pumps. It had a silver strap over the width of the foot and two others that criss crossed a little above the ankle area. The larger box held her dress. It was a floor-length gown of navy blue. Near the hem and top of the bodice on the dress, was a simple line of silver. The straps to the bodice were also silver. Once Kagome had put it on, she was amazed how it fit perfectly.

She exited the dressing room, and the stylists that had attended her snapped photos of her,  
almost blinding her with the flash. They claimed it was for their growing portfolio, so she shrugged it off and told them to make a copy of it for her. It was then that she noticed Seitsu standing with a dozen roses and a small black box.

He handed her the roses and then kissed her on the cheek, before whispering, "You are simply breathtaking, Kagome."

Kagome blushed, the proximity of Seitsu too enticing for her. He then handed her the black box and told her to open it. She did so, and found a necklace of diamonds accompanied by a diamond tennis bracelet and matching earrings.

"They are beautiful," she gasped and he moved to help her put them on.

"They are yours," he said.

"M-mine?" she stammered. "But these must have cost a fortune."

He clasped the necklace and gently kissed the back of her neck.

"Yes, yours. The cost does not put a ding in my wallet. You are a beautiful woman, and you deserve these, as I already told you. Do not make me repeat myself," he said, carefully putting each earring in her lobes, then kissing them afterwards.

She was speechless. By far, the jewelry was far more expensive than what her car had been. She did not want to make Seitsu feel rejected so she humbly accepted his gift and kissed him gently on the lips.

Aware that they had a audience forming, including papparazzi, he made sure the kiss was brief and then pulled her along to the awaiting limo outside.

Kagome's stomach growled upon sitting within the limo. Seitsu's elegant eyebrow raised in amusement as Kagome blushed.

"I must say, you blush more than any woman I have met. I find it very attractive," he said, noting her blush darkening.

"I am a bit overwhelmed, so many things affect me. I am not use to going on a date with a man. In fact, this would be the first official date I've had unless you count the boat party as one. And well, you are Seitsu Taisho. It's not hard to blush in your presence," she said, trying to calm her raging cheeks from the full blown 'ten shades of red' blush, but failing miserably.

"It is refreshing to be in the presence of someone humbled. The women that try to throw themselves at me are pathetic. I have to be honest. I have not been on a real date in a while myself. Too busy and well, as I said, too many women after me for the wrong reasons," he said, smiling slightly. 


	10. Chapter 10

The limo pulled up to a italian restaurant, very upscale, and one of the few fine cuisine international food restaurants to grace Tokyo's streets. As they entered, the host led them to a table where Yoshimi sat. Kagome was a bit confused on why Yoshimi was at the restaurant.

Seitsu turned to Kagome and said, "I apologize for not warning you ahead of time that my little brother would be also joining us."

The words "little brother" sounded a bit too familiar in sound to Kagome, but she smiled and quickly shoved her past memories aside.

Kagome smiled and replied, "That's fine. A girl can't complain being escorted by two gorgeous guys. Makes up for all the dates I did not go on this semester."

Seitsu chuckled lightly and pulled the chair out for Kagome.

"You look divine, Kagome," Yoshimi complimented, standing up like a gentleman.

It seemed so out of place to see Yoshimi doing something nice, but then again that was because she was imagining that Inu Yasha was there telling her that she could not go back through the well. She quickly quelled the thought. It was still hard not to think of Sengoku Jidai. The flashbacks just came naturally to her.

Both him and Seitsu wore tuxedos, however Seitsu carried a blue rose in his lapel and Yoshimi carried a red rose. Kagome remembered one time Sesshoumaru explained that a nobel youkai family had colours to symbolize their pups. The blue was for the heir regardless of the gender and red for other male pups born into the family. Pink was given to other female pups born into the family. It was embroidered into their crests.

It was then that Sesshoumaru explained that despite Inu Yasha being hanyou, if he had remained in the castle, he would have received a red crescent upon his official coming of adulthood, the equivalent of fifteen years old in human years.

Kagome returned her thoughts to the present and blushed before sitting down.

"Thank you, Yoshimi," she replied.

After settling down and the waiter taking their order, they fell into conversation.

"So, you have a family?" Yoshimi asked.

"Yes. My mother, Souta, and my grandfather, but it seems Ji-chan is not doing well. His arthritis is terrible and he is so stubborn in his old age. He keeps wanting to take care of the shrine and I am afraid the first cold that swept through gave him a terrible flu," Kagome answered, thinking about her grandfather. "My little brother Souta finally entered Junior High and is doing well. My mother decided to take up most of the shrine duties again, but I go over sometimes to help out."

"Did living in a shrine make you different from other kids?" Yoshimi further asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I was given lessons in etiquette that other children rarely receive nowadays and that having to climb a bunch of steps to my home can be tedious to many. My friends were often exhausted and joked that we should get a trolley system installed," she laughed. "No, because I did a lot of normal stuff that the other kids did. Of course with my difference in heritage, I stuck out easily, but I have friends, so I guess that I had it good growing up. What about you? I am not much of a gossip magazine reader, so what about your family?"

"You're lookin' at it," Yoshimi replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said politely.

"No, it's okay. Happened a long time ago," he assured her.

The food arrived before Kagome's stomach decided to speak up again. She had ordered a traditional spaghetti with a side salad, something she rarely got to eat as her mother had mostly cooked Japanese food. The whole conversation, she kept getting the nagging feeling in her head that they were youkai. She was nervous about asking, but it had to be done.

After taking a sip of her wine, she gathered the couraged to ask.

"Okay, I hope you two don't think I'm strange, but I want you to know I am a miko and not sure if you are aware, I faintly detect that both of you have a youkai presence on you. I sensed it before in Greece as well as on some of your guests on the yacht. If you are truly youkai, don't be ashamed. I know they exist. I had been in Europe over the summer and invited to many parties hosted by youkai that I had met in the past," she admitted, gauging their reactions.

Seitsu looked to Yoshimi with a serious look as if deciding on something, then turned to Kagome.

"Yes, we are youkai. Use your miko senses and concentrate. You will see through the glamour without us having to take it down," Seitsu replied.

Kagome got nervous, and Yoshimi placed his hands on hers. She closed her eyes and let her breathing calm until she could reach her center. Once she found her center, she was surrounded by the brilliant colours of her aura. She reached out and pulled the pink band towards herself as she slowly opened her eyes.

Silver hair, and amber eyes. It was them! Kagome gasped as tears rose from her eyes.

"You're alive!" she whispered in relief. "I was almost going to ask you next if you were reincarnations."

She wanted to jump up and hug them senseless, but remembered that she was in a fancy restaurant wearing expensive jewelry and clothes, so she remained in her seat.

Inu Yasha chuckled, "I told you long ago it'll be hard to kill me. We've missed you terribly. I've waited a long time for you with Sesshoumaru."

"Both of you waited for me?" she asked, a bit confused as both nodded. "You know, I was surprised to not see you arguing or fighting."

"I was barely into my adulthood at the time, Kagome. I was really rash about many things, including things I regretted saying to you. After you had left, Sesshoumaru accepted me as his blood brother and we returned to the Western Palace. For many years after Naraku, we had little to fight against so I studied what it took to help Sesshoumaru run his lands. I was so mad at many things then. I still can be 'such a jerk' as I recall you saying to me many times," he said, smiling.

"So you were here the whole time and did not come by the shrine?" she asked sadly.

"We wanted to. It was fuckin' hard to stay in the Goshinkbu and see you cry, but I had agreed with Sesshoumaru that we would leave you alone when you had come back from the hospital. We did watch out for you and many times you about bumped into us on your trip. Kagome, I was going to ask you to be my mate the night you left. If it had not been Sesshoumaru there to express his sympathy and be there, I would have been lost. I had surprised myself that I hadn't gone into rage over your departure. When I finally saw you again, I was afraid to approach you, hence why my bastard brother did. I never was confident around women because I didn't want those bitches. I wanted you. It took me a while to figure that you had probably thought even though Kikyo had passed on, that I still held feelings for you, but onna, I've never done anything with her and most of the time she had me under some type of spell," Inu Yasha replied, taking her hands.

Kagome was speechless, the tears gathering in her eyes.

'He wanted me!'

"Gomen ne, I didn't mean to leave you. I just thought I was no longer needed and it would be better that I came back to my time," she said after a few moments.

"You don't need to apologize, wench," he answered, teasing her slightly.

Kagome laughed, "I haven't been called wench in months."

"You better get use to it," Inu Yasha winked.  
"This has been the happiest moment in the last few months," she smiled, her tears freely streaming down her cheeks. "And you, Sesshoumaru, you've changed. I never thought you could be so charming."

"Keh, the icy bastard can turn on the heat when he wants. I heard that you left him a goodbye kiss. Must have been something," Inu Yasha teased as Sesshoumaru smirked and Kagome found her fork more interesting as she blushed furiously.

"More like he kissed me," she quickly said, blushing even more.

"Look Sesshoumaru, doesn't Kagome's face look like my old fire rat?" Inu Yasha joked.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Kami, you may now kill me. What did I do to be haunted by demons who like to tease me unmercifully," she cried out, covering her red face as Inu Yasha laughed out.

"Relax, Kagome. You were always fun to prod. But still, you owe me a kiss like the one with you and Sesshoumaru. Been waiting five hundred years for it," Inu Yasha grinned.

'Okay, if he is going to be that way.'

"Maybe later if you are nice. If not, maybe Sesshoumaru will get it instead," Kagome replied, smirking.

Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide in shock, "You wouldn't."

"I would. Hey, don't we have a dance to get to?" Kagome reminded them.

"Yes. As much as this has been entertaining, I recall a certain lady said she has been dateless for months and I would hate to let her down," Sesshoumaru said, and motioned for the waiter to come bring the tab. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Winter ball seemed more like a celebrity gala. It seemed that word spread that the Taisho brothers were out for the night and the paparrazzi was there like flies to fly paper. Kagome was not sure how many pictures were taken, but she was almost certain that if there were a dozen more that she would have gone blind. Luckily the campus security kept the photographers away.

She spotted a few of her friends, which she had sadly neglected over the past few months, mostly because she was busy. She took her education to heart now since she did not have to galavant through the Feudal era. Her friends had always been more social and attended plenty of parties. Eri and Ayumi's dates were on the university varsity soccer team. Hojou and Yuka still dated, but word was that they were kind of rocky in their relationship because Yuka was very flirtatious. She did not ever cheat on Hojou, but he did not like her attentions elsewhere. Kagome was never flirtatious, but she had always had a hard time telling guys that she was not interested, Hojou included.

Eri and Ayumi still made it their job to try to get guys for Kagome, but were disappointed as Kagome turned them down, even when they would bring an extra guy to the table when she was with them. So, in a way, she did try to avoid them. They tended to put words in her mouth and embarrass her. She began to wonder why she had been friends with them as they had never been that way in primary school.

'Guess it was the boys and puberty,' she sighed to herself.

'Oh Kami, Kagome, is that you?" Eri asked, smiling.

Inu Yasha explained to Sesshoumaru behind her that her friends were pretty nosey. She hoped that Eri had not heard that and almost wanted to stomp on Inu Yasha's foot for being rude.

'Well, he is still the same Inu Yasha,' she about giggled.

"Hai, Eri. The gentlemen behind me that are my escorts are Seitsu and Yoshi Taisho," she smiled, as the inu brothers stepped forward.

"The Taisho brothers?" exclaimed Ayumi. "Sugoi Kagome, you really know how to bag 'em."

Kagome sweatdropped. Ayumi tended to be a bit blunt with her statements. Inu Yasha smirked and replied, "Hai, Miss Kagome does."

He winked and Kagome about wanted to die.

'He enjoys seeing me flustered,' she said, accidentally growling out loud.

Eri and Ayumi gave her strange looks. Sesshoumaru leaned down over her ear and said, "You know, that growl is a turn on for inuyoukai."

Kagome froze, her face paling.

'Yep. Officially embarrassed to death. Hell has come to swallow me whole.'

"Uh, Kagome... are you okay? You look a little pale," Eri said worriedly.

Kagome choked out, "Hai, I'll be okay."

Sesshoumaru smirked and as soon as Kagome regained her composure, she glared at him.

Eri and Ayumi left, leaving the three to themselves.

"Well, that was fun. It's been a long time since I've publically made you flustered," Inu Yasha laughed.

"It wasn't funny. I should S- I- T you but I don't think the university would appreciate a hole in their ballroom. Shut up and let's dance, Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha can go be a wallflower," she grabbed Sesshoumaru and made way to the dance floor as Inu Yasha's face fell to a pout.

It was almost too cute that Kagome could not help but giggle.

"Well, it is strange, but I am happy to see you and Inu Yasha again," Kagome said, putting her arms around his neck as the song happened to be a slow song.

"Both of us feel the same, Kagome," he replied.

He had waited so long to see her and now that she was in his arms, he almost did not want to share her with his brother. However, they were youkai of the same clan and had interest in the same woman. She would not have to choose between them. He was not sure if she had deep feelings for him, but he knew she at least cared.

'Soon we will tell her and she will tell us what she wishes in us.'

Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes and remembered the last time she had seen his eyes this way, the night she left. She laid her head on his shoulder as he held her closer.

Inu Yasha watched. He almost felt he should be jealous, but it was his brother, the alpha of his clan. Shippou had reminded him through the centuries that Kagome had always loved him and did not worry about losing her. Being inu youkai was a bit different. Brothers could share a mate if agreed upon and he had agreed with Sesshoumaru that if Kagome desired both of them, then she would never have to choose. It was not common anymore for inu or ookami youkai to practice this, but it was not unheard of, even in the present time. Indeed, it was difficult, being that him and Sesshoumaru held high profiles in Japanese society but that was already figured. If Kagome chose both, she would carry both their marks, but be publically introduced as the wife of Seitsu, Sesshoumaru's human guise. He did not mind. Sesshoumaru wanted to parade Kagome around proudly. He said that she had deserved it. She selflessly defeated Naraku and did not even have her name in the history books. Only the mention of 'a mysterious priestess from another land' was printed in reference to her. Inu Yasha agreed. She had done so much and expected very little in return.

Inu Yasha walked up and tapped on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He wanted to dance with Kagome and Sesshoumaru already had danced a few songs while he had watched.

"My turn," he grinned at Kagome.

"I guess it is," she smiled back.

"Kami, I've missed you, Kagome," Inu Yasha sighed.

"Don't get all weepy on me, bub. I might have to wonder what you did with the real Inu Yasha," she joked.

"Keh," he blushed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome was extremely content sitting in between both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru within the backseat of the limo. They had both dropped their guises and Sesshoumaru even let her pet his Mokomoko-sama which he had attached to himself like a tail. She had always wondered it it had been a tail or a pelt, but he explained that in a way it was both. When he changed to his true form, it became his tail, but in his humanoid form, it could be discarded, worn as a pelt, or even attached. It was connected to his youki regardless. He also explained that once he reached another millennia, that his tail would split, as his father's had done.

Inu Yasha looked over at his brother and found Sesshoumaru looking back at him as Kagome pet his tail.

'Should we give her the courting mark now?' he said in inu youkai, which sounded like a few yips mixed with a bark.

'Baka! We must tell her our intentions. If we just mark her, she will be confused and possibly irate after being bit. She would probably think we were hurting her,' Sesshoumaru growled back.

Kagome thought it was cute the way they sounded. She was surprised that she had not been weirded out by their way of talking. Obviously they had something to say to each other that was not her business. In a way, she did not like being left out, but she definitely was not going to act childish about it.

Inu Yasha turned more towards Kagome and took up her hands, leaving Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko-sama resting in her lap.

"Kagome, I have waited a long time to say this. I've been a fuckin' jerk for so long to you and it was because I was selfish. I had promised something to two people and one of them was dead. I thought I had cared enough for Kikyo, but she never trusted me, hence she never loved me. Everyday you stuck with me and it warmed my heart, opening me to trust you. I knew I loved you early on and had pushed the feelings back, replacing them with words to provoke your anger. Funny, I thought you were even sexy when you were angry as hell. I am sorry that I hurt you so many times, and I want you to know that I love you. I have loved you for so long," Inu Yasha confessed, his eyes soft, yet searching hers for a response.

"I must explain a few things. See, your hanyou was going to ask you to be his mate as you had been sitting at the well about to leave. As for this Sesshoumaru, I took a strange interest in you. Your loyalty, power, and kindness was magnetic and still to this day has such an effect. I had been eager to ally myself with your group in order to both destroy Naraku and to investigate you. At first, I thought it some infatuation, but it was not that. Infatuation was what the pathetic ookami had. I began to realize why so many youkai had changed their ways and wanted to help you, including my own half brother. I enjoyed the witty banter between us and even the heated arguments. This Sesshoumaru agrees with the hanyou about how ravishing you tend to be in the midst of a heated argument. I fought with myself many nights as I look upon your slumbering face in the campfire light that I would not fall prey to the same fate as my father and take up a human mate. However, you have never been a normal human. You smell of immortality, not of dirt, sweat, urine, and the small lingering of death that most mortals have. As alpha male of the Shiroi inuyoukai clan, I Sesshoumaru have fallen in love with you, a miko. As my brother also has, we have agreed to invoke a clan pact to share you, that is, if you will have us," Sesshoumaru said, noting Inu Yasha holding his breath in anticipation of Kagome's answer.

Kagome gasped, taking in all that Sesshoumaru had said, her eyes wide. She remembered talking with Sango on her journey about youkai since that is what Sango had been brought up and what she mostly talked about. She had explained everything from types of demons, their social structure, and even a lot of their customs. Sango had purposely made Kagome blush throughout her own detailed version on inuyoukai mating customs. Since then, even one slight perverted thought that crossed Kagome's mind involving any of the two silver-haired inuyoukai made her blush so deep to her hair roots.

'Inuyoukai and any canine are complex. Their choices in mates depend on several key factors: scent, strength, physical attributes, and intelligence. A mate of an inuyoukai must have all four, no matter if the potential mate is youkai or human. This eliminates the possibility of producing poorly bred pups to weaken the bloodlines. It is not that they are a vain youkai, it is merely their way of ensuring survival. Courtship amongst inuyoukai can be extensive. It can range from a year to a couple years. Usually the first step, the inuyoukai issues a pledge of protection and marks the female with a courting mark. They are never truly affectionate as human courtship as they expect their potential mate to be to be aware of the seriousness of life. Now, there is some affection, but it is not as obvious, often confused. An inuyoukai does this to ensure that their potential mate will be loyal to them. It is after this is proven that after mating, an inuyoukai may be more affectionate. Male inuyoukai upon mating will bite in the space that separates the collar bone from the shoulder, drawing the blood of their mate upon the climax of their mating. The female, if worthy, will be allowed to mark the male in the same manner, thus created a permanent lifebond. Without it, the female is not connected and can be vulnerable, and can even claimed by other youkai. However, if the marking is completed by both male and female, they are bonded. If the female is human, her lifespan will match that of her mate. Occasionally, it is heard that some female humans have taken on a few youkai characteristics. Another interesting thing about inuyoukai is that they are known to share their lifemates within their pack. Usually it is a decision made by the alpha male if a lesser male has found a very strong female to mate. Rarely does the alpha allow this to occur unless the other male involved is a direct bloodline like a sibling. Rarely a father and son share a mate.'

Kagome carefully chose her words. She did indeed want them. She truly did, but she had a life. She still had college and possibly a career. She knew that if she just went through college and got married after, that she would probably not get much of a chance to work in the career she was majoring. Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were well known in their guises and had enough money to support her, but she wanted some independence before settling down.

"I would love to be your mate, but I need to finish my studies first. I had put my life aside for searching for the shards, and despite me being immortal, I feel as one of the last things to make my mother truly happy is for me to finish school all the way. I would also like to try a career in what I'm majoring in. Once that is done, I can focus on being your mate," she finished, then looked up slowly to gauge their reaction.

"That is acceptable. I would not expect anything less from you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru smiled.

He had a feeling that she would have responded and was proud that she had spoke her wishes. She knew they could support her, but she also wanted some independence. This would give them time to know each other better.

"Would you allow us to give you courting marks?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Of course," Kagome blushed.

Sesshoumaru made eye contact with Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha nodded and then both of them pushed back Kagome's volumous raven hair from her shoulders. They had to do it at the same exact time or the pack clause would not function. Both brothers leans in and starting kissing and nibbling on her shoulders. Kagome was shocked, but in a good way. Their lips teased her skin and a warmth spread throughout her, settling low in her stomach.

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha smelled her scent spike, making her natural scent slightly more spicy, sending them to growl contently. To Kagome, she thought they were purring and it only made her even more turned on. Inu Yasha's hand traveled to her breast, moulding it. Kagome gasped, arching into his touch. Sesshoumaru latched onto the other one, pinching the nipple, causing her to moan. As Inu Yasha paid homage to her breasts, Sesshoumaru's hand flits down to her thighs, hitching her floor length dress up.

Kagome had made out with Inu Yasha, but had never gone all the way, but she knew it was Sesshoumaru's hand that was creeping up seductively to the apex of her legs and it made her lose all coherent thought.

'Two HOT youkai are making out with me!'

She was not sure how she could pleasure them back, but at the way they were going, it seemed she was there to sit back, moan, and enjoy the show. At that thought, she felt Sesshoumaru's claws part her folders, being careful before experimentally plunging his elegent fingers in.

The attentions of both were overwhelming and she did admit that she was probably more sensitive than other women. She could not think straight and even tried moaning out their names, but both names somehow coagulated in her throat and bounced of of her panting lips as, "Inumaru."

Sesshoumaru smirked, seeing and hearing her under his ministrations. He could not believe how responsive she was, but then again, Inu Yasha had told him about his make out sessions with Kagome. Still, witnessing it with his own hands was a lot different from hearing it frokm his brother's mouth.

Inu Yasha suckled on her nipples, swirling his tongue around, but wishing he was plunging his fingers into her womanly treasures. He had agreed with Sesshoumaru that since he had already had the privilege of being that intimate with Kagome, that Sesshoumaru could have the honour of bringing her to her climax so they could mark her. And now it seemed she was about to let it go, as Sesshoumaru growled contently in inu youkai, 'She is about to release. Damn, she is tight, squeezing me fingers!'

Kagome's voice rang out at the height of passion and both brothers immediately clamped their fangs to each of her shoulders, marking her in the space between the collarbone and the shoulder.

Kagome's form slumped against them, fully satiate by the brothers. Inu Yasha smiled as Sesshoumaru dragged her up and onto his lap, wrapping his Mokomoko-sama. Kagome was now marked with their courting mark, one small navy crescent moon on the left collar bone and one red crescent moon on the right collar bone.

Sesshoumaru called up to the driver through the intercom and told him to take them to her home so they could leave her there. As much as the situation was arousing to both brothers, the courting mark was for their mate- to- be, telling her that her needs came before theirs.

The ride to Kagome's home was over half an hour, and she woke up just in time. Kagome kissed each brother and then made her way to her home, a big grin on her face.

When she arrived at her door, a note was taped to it.

'How odd! No one's ever taped any notes to my door before. Hmm.'

She took it down, unfolded it and read.

'Dear Kagome:

If you are a smart girl, and I know you are, you will cease contact with the Taisho brothers, especially Seitsu or should I say, Sesshoumaru. If you do not, the consequences could prove fatal.

Yours truly,  
Someone you do not want to mess with'  
Kagome gasped, the note falling from her hands.

'A threat! Not just any, but to stay away from Sesshoumaru. This person knows Seitsu and Sesshoumaru are the same person!'

Kagome fumbled for her keys and hurriedly picked up the note from the ground before entering. Once within, she saw her home filled with flowers much like when he had arrived from her summer trip. She picked up her phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number. The flowers were endearing, but because of the letter, she was in a panic. Whomever taped it to the door was dangerous. The phone rang a couple times before Sesshoumaru answered, "Hello, Seitsu Taisho speaking."

"Sesshoumaru.." Kagome said her eyes tearing up as she tried to muffle a sob.

On the other side of the phone, Sesshoumaru noted her upset.

'Is it the flowers? She just got there and we left five minutes ago.'

"Kagome, what is wrong?" he asked softly, not wanting to upset her, yet very concerned.

"Someone left a threatening note on my door! They know who you are and said for me not to see you again," she said. "I'm not sure if I can stay here and I don't know if the person who wrote it is still lurking. Please, can you come get me?"

Sesshoumaru looked over to Inu Yasha, noting that he had heard the whole thing. Inu Yasha instructed the driver over the limo intercom to turn around as Sesshoumaru replied, "We're on the way. Stay in your home until one of us gets to the door."

"Okay," she said softly.

Sesshoumaru hung up and growled.

'I will find out who did this!' 


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for nominating this for 4th Quarter 2005 Best Canon Fic at the IY FanGuild.

Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome slumbering in his arms and frowned. She had worked herself into tears because of some threat. He could not figure out who would did it, but he believe it was some jealous bitch. He looked up at his brother and saw that Sesshoumaru had roused his most trusted spies to find out who.

'The sooner we find out, the sooner we can all get on with our lives.'

Sesshoumaru slammed his phone closed with a growl and said, "You will escort Kagome to the university and her job. She cannot be left alone. Once we find the bitch responsible, I will just have to break open my torture chamber."

Inu Yasha visibly shuddered, remembering the screams that had rang out from Sesshoumaru's torture chamber. He had always kept up with his nickname, the "Aristocratic Assassin." Inu Yasha did not relish witnessing another person tortured by Sesshoumaru, but in the case of Kagome being threatened, he would stomach it.

The limo entered a parking garage under a building filled with many vehicles. The Taishou brothers lived in their own 5 story building not far from downtown.

"So, where to put Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, lifting her out of the limo.

"Must you be dense. In my bed. If you must insist on being near her, I do not mind if you wish to sleep there. I will join you in a bit, but I have matters to take care of," Sesshoumaru replied.

Sesshoumaru left Inu Yasha to go to his private study. Once near, he smelled youkai and growled.

'No one is suppose to be here in the building!'

He shoved open the door and found Kagura sitting on his desk in not so modest of lingerie apparel.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, it has been ages since I've seen you," she purred.

Although Kagura was a beautiful demoness, he had never had interest in her. His eyes fluctuated between gold and tinging with red. He was not amused by her blatant disregard to respecting his property or himself for that matter.

"Why are you here, Kagura?" he asked, half growling.

"Calm down now, big boy. Just came by to persuade you," she said huskily, playing with her lacy bra in a suggestive manner.

"Hn. Persuade this Sesshoumaru to rut with a whore like you?" he spat, thuroughly disgusted.  
"Aw, don't be such a meanie," she pouted.

Sesshoumaru drew closer to her and grabbed her arm, purposely inserting his claws into her flesh of her biceps. Kagura cried out in pain as his voice, very low and deadly, said, "This Sesshoumaru does how he pleases. You are not welcomed here."

He paused, his eyes glaring at her, "By chance, do know who is responsible for threatening my intended?"

Kagura gasped, "Intended? N- no, Sesshoumaru. I have no idea who."

Sesshoumaru did not smell deceit and let her go roughly, sending her unceremoniously to the floor.

"Get dressed and get out. If you wish to redeem yourself in this Sesshoumaru's eyes, then you will help find out who wants to harm Kagome," he said, not even looking at Kagura as she scrambled for her black trenchcoat.

"Kagome? The miko Kagome? She is your intended?" she asked.

'The Ice Lord himself, renowned human hater, is intended to one. Oh, this is rich!'

She looked at him and threw her head back and laughed. Sesshoumaru growled knowing why she laughed.

'Even Inu Yasha thought it was funny I fell in love with Kagome. Bunch of bakas!'

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagura and then proceeded to his desk chair. Once Kagura had dressed herself, she left in a hurry. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. It had not been the first time that the kaze youkai had exposed herself to him in that fashion. In fact, this had been the seventh time in 500 years that she had done it. He had not been impressed. His beast wanted to tear her apart.

'She is as bothersome as Yura was. Thank goodness Inu Yasha and Kagome disposed of that bitch.'

Once inu youkai chose its mate, it was loyal and would kill anything that tried to break the bond. While Kagura was a beauty, she still had remnants of Naraku's scent despite his death long ago. She had proven somewhat intelligent, but too clingy and dependent on people. She also had been with several men in the past, both youkai and ningen, which clouded her natural scent and made it less pleasant. Sure Sesshoumaru had been with women, but once he had kissed Kagome that day when she left, he had decided upon her and had vowed celibacy until their bond was consumated. Celibacy for a taiyoukai was not pleasant. He dealt with ladies of his court and other courts who tried throwing themselves at him, and although some had aroused him with their scent, he had remained steadfast in his vow.  
He picked up his phone and dialed. Once the other side picked up, her said, "Jaken, I want you to follow Kagura for a bit just to make sure she is telling me the truth. She has always been good at covering. I also want you to get a team together of my best guards and investigate any leads so we can catch whomever is threatening my intended. I also want two extra guards to go undercover and follow both Kagome and Inu Yasha to make sure they stay safe."

"Understood, Sesshoumaru- sama," Jaken replied on the phone.

Sesshoumaru hung up, satisfied that he had arranged everything needed and then left his office. Instead of taking the convenient elevator to the top floor, he walked up the steps. The top floor was split in half, one side was Inu Yasha's room, and the other was his. The rooms were outrageously huge, but that was what he liked. As he neared his room, he could hear the gentle breaths of his brother and Kagome as they slept.

He tried entering quietly, but Inu Yasha lifted his head. Inu Yasha lifted his nose and sniffed.

"What the hell! Why was Kagura here?" he growled.

"Trying to seduce me. I think I will have to fire our cleaning staff in the morning and hire a more reliable service," Sesshoumaru replied, irritated that he once again was indulging someone else's curiosity.

"Damn bitch doesn't quit!" Inu Yasha sneered.

"Sounds like Hojo was with me," Kagome mumbled sleepily and then giggled.

"I remember that pansy. Your fuckin' friends kept trying to set you up with him," Inu Yasha replied with a frown.

"I know and it was not only annoying, but embarrassing. Made me wonder how we became friends in the first place," she grumbled.

Sesshoumaru slid in bed, in front of Kagome as Inu Yasha hugged her from the back. Kagome's own trouble with a ningen boy definitely relieved his stress and he smiled lightly.

"Sleep. We all have a busy day ahead of us," Sesshoumaru said, slipping his arm around her waist.

Kagome was not sure if she should be bothered that she was sandwiched between two handsome youkai. She resorted to shutting her eyes and trying to think of other things than the closeness of her mates- to-be.

"Calm down, Kagome. Unless you prefer to be ravished right now," Inu Yasha whispered in her ear.

"Shaddup! If you were me, you would feel the same," she grumbled, blushing.

Sesshoumaru smirked at their antics. Kagome's scent was naturally tantalizing, but mind blowing when aroused. His control was thinning and he knew it was doing the same for Inu Yasha, but they would not take her now.

Kagome finally chose something to think about. She knew that her scent was alluring, especially since Inu Yasha had confided it in Sengoku Jidai during the few times they had made out.

'Jaken! Hai, that thing is fugly!'

Both brothers noticed her arousal quickly snuffed out and sighed in relief wondering if they should have put her in one of the guest rooms below their floor instead, but instead waited for her to sleep before following suit. It had been a long day and night, and they all had another long day ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks after the incident with the threatening letter and upon Sesshoumaru's insistance, Kagome's apartment was stripped bare and her items moved to one of the guest rooms in his home. It had only taken half of that time in which both brothers had decided it was best that Kagome slept in one of the guest rooms due to her ability to not be able to lay down with them without being aroused. She, of course huffed and blamed it on them for being 'too goddamn sexy.'

Kagome loved being around Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha, but sometimes it was a bit much. Inu Yasha happily complied to Sesshoumaru's demand that he accompanied Kagome everywhere, and he did, even to her classes! He was not embarrassing, but considering the whole first semester she had no one with her, it was confusing to her classmates and was grounds for excessive questioning that Kagome did not want. She liked to keep to herself and apparently with Inu Yasha around and his already famous status as a Taishou brother was making it frustrating. Inu Yasha did not make rude comments like he use to in Sengoku Jidai, but he was very polite and she wondered if it had to do with the courting mark. Sesshoumaru had been unseemingly courteous as well, but he had been even when she only knew him as Seitsu.

She remembered Sango's teachings again.

'Inu youkai once they mark their intended with the courting mark are more in tune to their intended's wellbeing. They have already found their intended worthy and will not treat as gruffly as before the courting mark.'

The bell rang in the classroom and Inu Yasha offered her bookbag so she could put her textbook and other items away. His cell phone rang and he answered. Only a few seconds later he slapped his phone together and grinned, "Well, let's go. Sesshoumaru is waiting in the parking lot and wants to go to lunch."

"But I was going to go to the gym for training. I am in varsity softball, you know that. I have to train with my teammates," she said, very mad.

"When do you have to be there, really?" he asked, frowning.

"At two- thirty. On time, dressed for practice and not a second late," she answered.

"We'll be back in time. I promise!" he grinned, relieved that her training was not scheduled earlier.

Inu Yasha was not a fan of being within the university walls. He had attended in the past, but he did not brag that he was a scholar and frankly, he hated getting the googly eyes from all the girls on campus. It was annoying because the scents of arousal tried to over power his Kagome's scent and it made him want to gag.

Kagome smiled weakly and then took up his hand that he held out to her and then they made their way across campus and into the parking lot. First thing the two could see when approaching the parking lot was Sesshoumaru standing outside the limo. Kagome groaned and Inu Yasha asked, "What's wrong?"

"I know you guys have it made with your business and fame, but I don't like to look like I am flaunting my good luck, which is what the others will see. I know I accepted your courting, but can you both downplay the whole 'yeah, I know I am richer than you' thing," she sighed sadly, eyeing Inu Yasha for his reaction.

Inu Yasha frowned. He knew it bothered her as she did not come from a wealthy family and was not use to the attention.

'But she is with us now. She has to get use to it.'

"I will talk with Sesshoumaru and we will see. Maybe less limo rides. But you aren't going to be able to shake me off. You're stuck with me, wench," he grinned, and leaned down, kissing her on the forehead.

He wanted to kiss her on the lips badly, but he and Sesshoumaru had agreed that to the public, she was for Sesshoumaru. He groaned as she pulled away, itching to just pull her pack to him.

'If this were Sengoku Jidai, I could kiss her and no one would question it.'

She smiled, wishing she could return it to his lips, and gave him a knowing look. To the public, they knew her to be the fiance of Seitsu Taisho, so she could only act sisterly in public with Inu Yasha. She stepped towards Sesshoumaru and he encompassed her in his arms.

"I missed you, koi," he said softly and leaned down, kissing her firmly.

Kagome swore she could her a few jealous girls talking and a flash from some camera nearby. She kisses Sesshoumaru back with equal force, then pulled away. She was not comfortable about her life being captured on camera for the gossip magazines. Every article and picture published made her more known and she did not relish the attention.

"Come on, let's go before there are more cameras. I heard a flash already," she urged.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly, "Koi, you will have to get use to such attention. I know you hate it, but to be mine, you will have to endure it."

She slid into the limo seat, and sighed as Sesshoumaru slid in next to her and Inu Yasha climbed in from the other side of her.

"We have to be back here before Kagome's practice at two-thirty," Inu Yasha informed him.

"I was aware of that. I had her tell me her schedule. She will not miss it," he replied coldly. "Unlike you, I do remember things."

"Keh," Inu Yasha grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Less than half an hour later, the limo stopped in front of a Greek restaurant. Kagome was ecstatic when she saw it as she had loved the Greek food she had on her vacation. The restaurant was not as fancy as she was use to as Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha tended to take her to upscale restaurant. It was one place that eased her frustrations.

Sesshoumaru noted her relaxing and was glad he had planned to take her that. He has sensed her growing tension from all the attention and wanted to do something to ease it. He was not a fan of going to restaurants like the one they were at, but for Kagome, he would go to WacDonalds with her if she wished it.

'This Sesshoumaru is definitely becoming too soft, but she is worth it.'

Inu Yasha on the other hand did not care where he ate. He was just hungry and happy that Kagome was happy with coming to the restaurant.

They ordered and as they waited, Kagome excused herself so she could freshen up in the bathroom. The weather had become warmer and she knew she looked a bit frazzled. She entered the bathroom and found it to be quite roomy, even a little seat on the side. She grabbed a paper towel and moistened it under the faucet, and then applied it to her forehead, dabbing while closing her eyes. It was then she heard two clicks and when she opened her eyes, the bathroom was dark. There were was a window on the side, but it was heavily draped in curtains.

She could not see anything and became alarmed as something sharp and cold pressed to her shoulder.

"Don't scream bitch! I told you not to hang with them and you didn't listen," the voice said through the darkness, a menacing voice of a woman.

The woman's voice was rich and Kagome sense that she was a demoness.

'Most likely beautiful. Why does this happen to me?'

Kagome felt the object pressing on her withdrawing and immediately a large bolt of pain spread throughout the back of her head. Kagome found herself falling over into the darkness of unconsciousness. 


	15. Chapter 15

"What could be taking her so long? It's been twenty minutes. Our food is already served. I am about to go in there and make sure she didn't fall in," Inu Yasha half joked.

'Hai, it is quite odd that she is in the bathroom this long. She doe not primp.'

Without a word to Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru stood up and made his way to the women's bathroom. As he neared, he had smelled the scent of youkai, however not what type.

'Odd, I can only get their base scent.'

For inu youkai, scents compromised of several attributes. The most base scent identified what type of creature in general, whether youkai, hanyou, or ningen and that was in the skin. The second key was blood scent and that identified specifically what the youkai, hanyou or ningen was. Then there was imprinted scent and scent of emotion. The imprinted scent was different for each person and compromised of several combinations of scent. Of course if the creature was dirty, that was just a regular scent that marred the imprinted scent. As for scent of emotion, that was pretty explainable. Every emotion had a scent. Happiness was a light scent while anger was bitter and then the strongest was arousal, which tended to be sweet and overpowering.

The youkai had masked its imprinted scent, but he could smell Kagome's scent and the last lingering emotion that she had left and it was the stench of terror. He growled menacingly before slamming the door open. No one was in the bathroom and the window was wide open.

Kagome had been taken!

"Where's Kagome?" Inu Yasha wandered in behind him.

"Baka, can you not smell it? Kagome was taken!" Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu Yasha by the collar.

A feminine voice from the door hesistantly wafted to their ears, "Um, this is the women's restroom."

"Glad you observed, lady," Inu Yasha sneered, ripping himself away from Sesshoumaru's grasp and ran out.

Sesshoumaru quickly followed, tossing a was at the waiter and exiting. As he exited, he could feel Inu Yasha becoming unstable and as he rounded the corner, he saw that Inu Yasha's concealment had dropped, his silver hair and eyes in plain sight to any lurking ningen.

"Control yourself, half- breed. Your concealment has dropped and less than half a block away are those pesky photographers," Sesshoumaru growled, and slipped his hand in a pocket, only to bring out a necklace.  
Sesshoumaru always had the necklace ready in case Inu Yasha lost control and it seemed that until Kagome was brought back, he would have to use it on his half brother. The necklace had sealings on it similar to Tetsuseiga, and an enforced glamour courtesy of Shippou. The other effect was not as pleasant and that was to subdue Inu Yasha into unconsciousness. Sesshoumaru did not relish it, but it was a far more civil way to deal with Inu Yasha in his demonic state than brandish Toukijin on him.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu Yasha and forced the necklace over his neck As soon as he succeeded in securing it, Inu Yasha slumped over in his arms.

'Sumimasen, little brother.'

He threw Inu Yasha into the limo and climbed in behind while flipping his cell open.

"Jaken! I am going to cut your head off and then bring you back to life, and then repeat it many times," Sesshoumaru roared.

It took a few minutes before Jaken's shaking squeaky voice replied, "But milord, this unworthy one has done what you have asked."

"Apparently not enough. My mate- to- be is missing. I want as many people looking throughout this city to find her. I want her back by tonight or I will kill you by means of torture and never revive your worthless carcass," Sesshoumaru growled.

Sesshoumaru was not usually this way, and normally would have kept calm, but since the mark, he had not expected his control slip. He chalked it up to the mark and he could feel his beast within clamouring for control to just transform into his true form and rampage everything in sight.

He could not do that and cursed silently to himself wishing it were the days of Sengoku Jidai where he could do what he wanted. He was still Lord of the Western lands in these modern times and he felt like a caged animal. He had a private island to vent his frustrations in his true form, but it was farther into the Pacific Ocean and right now was not the time to just up and leave.

All of a sudden Inu Yasha snored loudly and broke Sesshoumaru away from his thoughts.

'How repulsive! Perhaps I should ask the kitsune to place something to prevent Inu Yasha from snoring!' he groaned.

He really needed Inu Yasha coherent again, but in removing the necklace, Inu Yasha was still unnerved and he could not quite carry Tetsuseiga around in public. Despite Sesshoumaru being full dog demon, Inu Yasha had inherited quite a powerful nose and had far more practice due to survival instinct. Sesshoumaru admitted in a way that he had been a bit pampered while growing up as he was given basic instinctual lessons. He did have a powerful nose, but did not have the practice Inu Yasha had, despite even being several centuries younger and a hanyou.

'If he would just control his raging blood, then we would have Kagome. I'm forced to wait until she is found.'

Several of his elite army were strong in tracking, and were familiar with Kagome's scent. Since the youkai that took her gave no clue to what kind of youkai they were, they were simply going to have to track Kagome's scent.

The limo arrived back at his home and he lugged Inu Yasha out. By that time, Sesshoumaru decided to place his half brother in the sealed chambers underneath the building.

'He will not be able to escape and this Sesshoumaru can focus on more productive things like retrieving our mate- to- be.'

He made his way into the dark basement and opened up a thick metal door. Before throwing Inu Yasha within, he removed the necklace, then quickly shut the door. The door immediately glowed blue and he could hear Inu Yasha coming to.

'He will definitely not be happy.'

Sesshoumaru decided to join the pursuit and went to his office to inform Jaken as his cell phone had no range within the thick walls of his home. As he opened his office door, he noticed the trace scent of a youkai, again concealed from detecting what they were and immediately growled. There on his desk, propped up by his keyboard was a white envelope with his name emblazoned on it in big letters.

He hesitated, many questions running through his mind.

'Does the envelope contain a trap? Is Kagome being held as randsome? Is she okay?'

Sesshoumaru whispered a spell to protect himself while reaching out for the envelope. Some youkai were talented enough to conjure spells that cursed the recipient. Some curses were either for death, impotency, or horrible luck. He was much stronger, but after seeing a past taiyoukai open a scroll and be inflicted with impotency, he made sure he researched and memorized any spell of protection against curses.

Lucky for him, the envelope contained a simple three- by- five inche note card. It read:

"My Dearests, I have your little pet. If you want her, you will come to the docks tonight near the old Shipyard. You will be expected to rescind your marks and mark me as your beloved mate instead."

The card had no signature, no revealing scent and the writing was too common in structure to pinpoint to anyone. The only thing it made Sesshoumaru do was melt it with his dokkasou.

'A female youkai as we suspected. She will die! Such audacity to think this Sesshoumaru would rescind his mark from his chosen mate.' 


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome groaned. She felt like she had either been run over or got drunk, but knew it was neither of the two. She had never been run over by anything and had never drank too much.

'How about a hit to the head,' she mused sarcastically to herself, trying to open her eyes.

She was sitting up, and tied to a chair. Both her hands and legs were bound tightly, a little too much for comfort. For the most part, except for the throbbing knot on the back of her head, she looked unharmed, at least in her own opinion. The room was spacious and there were boxes, and by the smell of it, she was in some warehouse.

'Oh, like they would offer me the Hilton Hotel experience,' she snorted.

She sensed several youkai near and stiffened.

"So, our little miko has come to finally. You're pretty, but I'm still not certain how you attracted the attention of both the dog general's sons. They are the last of the strongest of us these days and although I may not be a liked breed to inu youkai, I am strong," the youkai said, and Kagome finally settled her eyes on a female form walking towards her. "It's been centuries since I last saw you. When I saw you with them, I was certain you were either a reincarnation, but I was wrong. How baffling that a miko live so long."

The demoness was tall and lithe with teal hair. Kagome found her very familiar, but could not pinpoint who the youkai was. The demoness, Kagome admitted to herself, was very beautiful, almost regal. Surprisingly Kagome had thought the person behind the threats was possibly a skank, but the demoness was dressed quite chiq, in a black tailored suit and pumps. Though it was not fancy, the demoness was practically oozing perfection.

'Reminds me of another youkai,' she said to herself dryly, thinking of Sesshoumaru.

"I traveled time, youkai," Kagome sneered, not really wanting to go into details.

For a moment, the demoness stopped, her brow furrowing in confusion as if trying to decide if Kagome was lying or not, before tipping her head back and laughing. Somehow Kagome knew whatever youkai she was, that the ability to sense a lie was one of them. Her curt reply was the truth, but she was not wanting to explain about how it came to happen and that she had the Shikon no Tama within her.

"I see. Well, I cannot say I can believe it, but I would no think a priestess would boldy lie, especially to a dangerous enemy," the teal- haired demoness laughed.

"Dangerous, you say? aybe sneaky, but not dangerous. I don't have to touch you and I could purify you this very moment," Kagome growled, her blue- grey eyes glaring coldly.

"Temper, temper, little miko. Perhaps you could, perhaps not. I conjured a barrier using a hair from that pretty head of yours," she said, bringing a file out of her pocket to file her claws, and then sighing boredly before looking back at Kagome. "Pity, I could use a challenge. But not now. Your lover boys will be here and I am looking forward to my future mates."

"They won't mate you," Kagome said coolly.

"Are you so sure? This Touran is certain they will comply. I am everything a youkai would wish in a mate, more so than a ningen," the demoness said haughtily.

'Touran?' Was that not a panther youkai we battled in the past?'

Kagome smirked at the realization and Touran noticed, her eyes narrowing, "What is funny, miko?"

"You think they will want you? That is a riot! You are a type of feline," Kagome practically laughed out, her eyes full of mirth.

"You will see, you will see," Touran growled and turned heel, and walked a few paces before turning back to face Kagome.

Kagome could tell Touran was about to reveal something to her.

'Not sure if I really care,' she said flippantly.

"Back when the dog general was alive, my father came to challenge him for the Western Domain, teaming up with the moth demons of China. Before the war, we were all quite content. My siblings were still kittens and I was close to maturity. Many male demons were calmouring for my hand as I was the daughter of a minor youkai lord. My father was strong and sought out the Inu no Taishou Sesshoumaru's father to make an alliance in tying his son with myself. This alliance would strengthen the Western Domain and keep the plaguing moth demons out of Japan. Lord Sesshoumaru had already just reached maturity, and the Inu no Taishou informed my father that is was the young prince's decision on such an alliance. Lord Sesshoumaru had been known to be quite callous and turned down my father's proposal in a way that my father said had put dishonour to my name, or at least that is what was relayed to me. I admit even in my adolescent years I was a bit promiscuous, but I never kissed and told. I had in fact met Lord Sesshoumaru on a few formal occasions and perhaps it was my scent that gave it away as inu youkai had very strong sense of smell. My father was enraged and approached the Inu no Taishou in rage and threatened to go to war against the West if Lord Sesshoumaru would not agree. Inu no Taishou had my father dragged from the Palace of the Moon and thrown outside the Western borders. In retaliation, my father went and gathered enemies, even the dragons youkai of the north to oppose the West," she revealed, deep in thought.

Kagome listened, unsympathetic to Touran's story.

"Well, before my father had gone to propose the alliance, he had told me and I, being still young, had gotten my heart set on being the future mate of Lord Sesshoumaru. I did not love the dog prince, but I was definitely attracted to him. Who would not be? The youkai is practically a kami! Despite his lude remarks of my person, I have been determined to make him mine," Touran finished dreamily.

"You're pathetic," Kagome laughed. "When my mates come, you are seriously going to have the rudest wake- up call."

Touran hissed and Kagome laughed harder, "Kami, that was suppose to intimidate me? Sorry, but my pet cat Buyo does a hell of a lot better than you."

Touran rose her claw and in the next moment, it was all a blur to Kagome, leaving her feel like her face had been opened by a razor.

"This is where I exit. Bleed to death for all I care," Touran growled deeply and turned heel, before disappearing. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshoumaru's cellphone rang and he immediately answered.

"My lord, we have found Lady Kagome's location and have surrounded the building," Jaken informed him.

"Very well, I am already on my way as the culprit had sent a message. Do not do advanced. Do not let anyone leave the facility, " Sesshoumaru warned.

He was only fifteen minutes away in his car. He could get their faster by his own means, but he could not risk being seen by the public. Every second he drove was infuriating and he honestly thought about attending the next world youkai convention to suggest ways they could try to develop more convenient ways of concealment. The concealments developed by Shippou were world renowned, but only were glamours. Any extra amount of youki called up would null the spell.

He was still unable to determine who took Kagome, but smirked, 'Well, this Sesshoumaru will find out in a few more minutes and tear the bitch apart.'

His blood boiled and he licked his lips. It had been some time since he had allowed himself to kill another being. The beast within scratched and snarled, eager to help him achieve his goal.

'I will tear the bitch's heart out and eat it like the ancient daiyoukai.'

It was not a common practice, but his own father had done it a few times. Sesshoumaru had never done it before, but had been curious. He turned the steering wheel to the right and came upon the building he was told about in the index card. It was a old warehouse of some sort. Besides his team of youkai, there were only a few he sensed within. Jaken ran up to him, eager to do his masters bidding, but Sesshoumaru passed him, intent on getting to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was only steps away from the door to the warehouse when his cellphone rang again.

'Who the hell is calling me?' he asked himself, yet snarled loudly, obviously perturbed at being contacted.

He flipped open the phone and immediately heard, "You fuckin prick. What the fuck are you doing by leaving me behind."

Sesshoumaru glared at the phone and then replied, "So, you broke out. Well, follow the scent. I'll see you here, little brother."

It was then he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Keh, already here, bastard. Now we can kill the bitch together," Inu Yasha smirked. "Bet you're wondering how I escaped, huh?"

"You can tell me later," Sesshoumaru growled and smashed through the door, pulling Toukijin out. "I just hope no one saw you in your hanyou form."

As soon as the dusty rubble from the door settled, they saw Touran.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru. Did you follow my note or your nose?" she replied, tucking her nail file into her hand purse.

"Touran, you are one audacious onna to cross this Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru growled. "Return my intended to me now."

"I do not think so, son of the great dog general. See, she has something I have wanted for centuries and I will have it," she purred.

"No way, you fucking skank," Inu Yasha yelled and pulled out Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "Want a taste of Tetsusaiga. It hungers for some kitty meat."

"No, Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Inu Yasha's chest. "I will kill Touran. Go get Kagome. I can smell her blood from here and there is a lot of it."

Touran laughed, "I find it amusing that the Great Lord Sesshoumaru is getting along with his half-breed brother and intended to make a miko. You have become weak."

"This Sesshoumaru is stronger now than ever before. My intended is the Shikon no Miko, immortal and pure. This Sesshoumaru will have no other and you will die for your transgression against the Western domain," Sesshoumaru vowed, raising Toukijin.

Touran frowned and withdrew a hair pin made of ice, transforming it into a sword of ice reinforced with her youki.

'This is not what I intended to happen. I wanted them to realize how weak the ningen was and that it would be better for them to claim myself. They are far too loyal to that miko bitch. Damn dogs!'

"Baka inus! Do you not see, even if your miko is immortal, your offspring will not be full youkai. You cannot produce an heir. With me you at least have a chance. Remember that my father came to propose an alliance. I still have hold over my clan and lands," she hissed.

"Those lands will be a wonderful gift to this Sesshoumaru's intended," Sesshoumaru smirked and advanced on the panther demoness.

He brought Toukijin down upon Touran and she countered it with a block before pulling away and giving him an attacked. Touran did not like the aura emanating from Sesshoumaru's blade as it unnerved her. By the fourth time she attacked, his blade had shattered hers. Touran hissed, jumped back and flicked her hand, sending out ice shards towards the inu taiyoukai.

"Weak, Touran. Many have used their tricks and failed. You will not be any different from my past opponents," Sesshoumaru barked out amusingly. "This Sesshoumaru would never fuck a cat."

Touran's eyes bled red and she growled low and warningly. Sesshoumaru merely raised his eyebrow and attacked, letting his dokkasou gather at his nails before lashing out and slashing the panther youkai across the stomach. Touran let out a catty yowl of pain and Sesshoumaru grinned maliciously, licking the blood off his claws.

"This Sesshoumaru will enjoy feasting on your heart," he taunted, sheathing Toukijin as he felt that Touran was not much of a battle.

Touran was hunched over in pain, the acid eating through her stomach fast as Sesshoumaru had clawed her deep. She had forgotten his special dokkasou attack.

'He is going to kill me. I am too weak to stand against him. I am a fool.'

By the time she realized that, Sesshoumaru already had her neck gripped in his powerful claws. She looked up at him, truly fearful.

"So, you realize this is your demise, cat. Your clan and lands belong to this Sesshoumaru," he said and pulled back his other hand, preparing to shove it through the panther youkai's chest.

"Then so be it," Touran closed her eyes and accepted her death.

Sesshoumaru grimaced at Touran's acceptance and leaked enough dokkasou into her neck before flinging her body from him. The thought of taking pleasure in eating her heart somehow did not satisfy him. It would have been a fitting death if it were Sengoku Jidai, but times were different.

Inu Yasha walked up, carrying Kagome bridal style towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru noted the deep lesion in her face and immediately took Kagome from Inu Yasha, leaving the hanyou to stutter indignately. Sesshoumaru gathered his saliva, which had healing properties in his humanoid form and then lapped at Kagome's wound.

Inu Yasha looked at Touran's sprawled body and asked, "So, you let her live? She must have not been a worthy enough opponent."

Sesshoumaru paused his licking and replied, "She will be stripped of her title and tried. To go against a taiyoukai is punishable. To go against the Shikon no miko is an even more grievous offense. We will call a tribunal of the four lands to decide Touran's proper punishment. Go and have the guards come retrieve the filthy panther's body and have her placed in a secure place until the tribunal can be arranged."

Inu Yasha nodded and dragged Touran's unconscious body out to the guards. Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and held her close, running his claws through her raven hair.

"You are quite troublesome, my little miko. But at least this Sesshoumaru has not lost you," he said.

He ignored Jaken's squawkings for attention and went straight to his car. For once, Sesshoumaru just wanted time alone with Kagome and without being bothered. 


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome slowly woke up, snuggling into the warmth around her. She noticed that somehow she had become naked and blushed.

'Warmth? Why am I naked? Where is the warehouse?'

She felt a deep rumble at her back and slowly turned to it. It was Sesshoumaru and they were in his bed. He was asleep. She smiled lightly and brushed his bangs from his face. His usual demeanor during this wake was replaced by such boyish features.

'But he is no boy. He is a demon nearly a millennia old. How did I get back? What happened to Touran?' she wondered and then noticed something, 'By kami, he is naked too!"

He stilled briefly and slowly his eyes opened. First thing he saw was her smile at him. He had stripped them both before dozing off when they had arrived.

"How?" she asked, still groggy and yet her face flush.

He knew she would ask him and replied, "Touran had planted a note in my office and I found the warehouse. She demanded that I renounce my claim. We battled and although I wanted to rip her heart out and eat it, she was not a formidable opponent. She gave in too easily and I spared her worthless carcass. She will be taken to trial instead. You were bleeding and I took you with me while Inu Yasha finished cleaning up."

Kagome nodded, satisfied, but then put her hand to her cheek and her eyes widened.

"I sealed your wound," he answered before she could even pop the question.

"Arigatou!" she grinned, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"This Sesshoumaru may get use to this," he lightly chuckled, "but first, I want you. All of you, Kagome. I want to complete the mating ritual."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had not thought about completing the ritual. Though she had often fantasized about having sex with either Sesshoumaru or Inu Yasha, she had figured that they would allow her to complete college before she settled into having a family.

Sesshoumaru sensed her unease and asked, "What is it that you would like to ask this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome breathed in and let out a slow breath before replying, "I thought that we would wait until my studies were finished. I want to complete the ritual, but I'm afraid if we do, it will interfere with my studies. I'd get pregnant and be out of classes for months."

Sesshoumaru smiled and replied, "That will not be a problem. All male youkai can control their potency during copulation."

Kagome blushed, 'Well, that was kind of embarrassing.'

Sesshoumaru could not help thinking that Kagome's naïveté was a bit too cute and stifled a chuckle. He leaned in and captured her lips, deeply inhaling her scent. He could swear he could get high just off of her scent alone. He reveled in the softness of her lips and sweet sounding sighs as he molded his lips with hers. He nibbled on the bottom appendage and she gasped softly, leaving her mouth open for his questing tongue.

'Simply delicious,' he thought, letting the passion build as he finally closed his eyes.

Moments passed and Kagome withdrew, panting and her blue- grey eyes heavy lidded with desire. She placed her hand on his cheek and softly said, "Aishiteru."

He knew what love was, but was not one to say it out loud like ningen who freely passed it around like common table bread. He loved her enough to share his immortal soul with her.

"And this Sesshoumaru does as well," he hugged her close, nuzzling into her raven locks.

He stayed there for a moment before ghosting his hands over her body, barely even touching her, yet hovering close enough that she could feel the heat emanating from his palms. He found it amusing that she was becoming aroused so easily with his little trick.

Kagome mewled softly. He was not touching her and yet she anticipated his touch as she could feel his body heat. When he finally touched her again, it was with one hand cupping her breast and running a thumb over her nipple while his lips left deliciously searing marks along her jaw and neck. She arched her breast into his hand, telling him that she liked his ministrations.

He trailed his hot and firm mouth slowly to her unattended breast. He flicked his tongue over the areola before devouring her plump mound like a starving man.

"Ah, kami!" Kagome gasped out loud, sinking her hands into the taiyoukai's long soft silvery white locks.

Sesshoumaru continued his perusal downward until he came to her patch of hair at the apex of her legs. Her scent was stronger tempting him to become frenzied, yet he remained in control, growling contently. He moved his free hand to her leg, sliding it up and then in between her thighs, smirking as she shivered in delight.

She allowed him to spread her thighs and his cock hardened more as her scent thickly permeated the room. He growled approvingly and flicked his touch at her nub, almost laughing as she 'eeped' and slightly jumped off the bed. He could practically see her juices glistening on her pussy and little hairs. Sure, he had seen many women, but somehow it was not the same with Kagome. It was far more erotic. She responded wonderfully to his ministrations.

"You smell so good," Sesshoumaru groaned out, and then spread the petals of her excited pussy and leaned in to lick at her.

'Like ambrosia,' he thought, alternating between sucking and licking her secret place.

Kagome gripped the bed in one hand and looked like she was reaching for something. As Sesshoumaru's talented tongue took her body to new heights, she finally settled her questing hand into his hair and latched to his ear, rubbing it.

Sesshoumaru almost lost all thought when Kagome had started rubbing his ear. It was a very erogenous spot for him. She writhed under him as he flicked her sensitive nub, bringing her into a blessed euphoria.

"Sesshoumaruuuuuuuuu!" she called out hoarsely, her orgasm running rampant through her body.

"We are not finished, my little miko," he replied, crawling up her body and planting a kiss over her swollen lips.

He could not wait any longer. He had never felt so hard that it was almost causing him pain.

"This Sesshoumaru cannot wait any longer," he groaned, rubbing his erection against her wet core.

"Then don't wait," Kagome replied, putting her arms around his neck, pulling her closer.

He did not waste time and slowed pushed in, gritting his teeth.

"So tight," he groaned out hard, feeling her walls snug around his cock.

"Unnn," Kagome said, squeezing her eyes shut at his intrusion.

'I cannot go so slow. I must settle in quick so she will get over it,' he decided and then thrust all the way to the hilt.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome cried out, the tears dripping down the sides of her face.

She had a feeling it would hurt some, but Sesshoumaru was well endowed for a youkai. The hurt was more a stinging, but as he stilled within her, she adjusted slowly. When she was sure she was okay, she bucked her hips against his to let him know.

He kissed her once more and licked one of her tears that had leaked out before he began thrusting in and out of her. He knew that it was a bit painful considering it was her first time. He smiled, proud that his mate had kept herself pure for so long. His thrusts were at first long and slow, building them both back up.

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru's face lost his stoic visage, replaced by one full of passion and emotion. She had seen him as his human counterpart, Seitsu, but only as a friendly façade. This was Sesshoumaru's true feelings. Her heart felt like it expanded throughout her chest like a balloon and it felt as if the sensations of his cock practically doubled in pleasure for her.

Sesshoumaru then pulled her up and fell back, leaving Kagome straddling him. His cock was so deep in her and this new position was odd, so he grabbed her hips and helps her.

"Ride me," he called.

She rose up and then down as his hands guided her hips. Soon she was moaning happily, her breasts bouncing. She felt empowered riding the demon lord. He looked like a god as his hair fanned out over the bed.

Sesshoumaru reached up and grabbed Kagome's delectable bouncing flesh, squeezing and pinching them gently. He could feel Kagome approaching her climax and immediately pulled her off, then placed her on her hands and knees. He was determined to finish with her and this position, traditional for his kind as it would do the job.

Once she was positioned, he mounted her, slamming into her core. It was almost earth shattering.

'Almost there,' he groaned, seeing red.

He snarled and slammed in repeatedly, relishing her shrieks and moans. He could feel his release coming and her core starting to palpitate. He increased his pace, his balls slapping the backs of her thighs. Like a dam let loose, he felt her spasm hard, milking him of his seed. He roared in delight of the intensity of his release before leaning over and clamping his fangs into his previous courting mark, finalizing his claim.

Kagome was covered in sweat, but she did not care. She felt pleasantly numb all over, almost delirious. She felt Sesshoumaru's cock withdraw from her passage, feeling herself still weakly clenching him and smiled.

"Well, you couldn't wait for me?" a voice asked from the door.

"You should have been quick, Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru replied, panting as he pulled Kagome to his chest.

"Well, plenty of time for me," he winked at Kagome.

"Hentai," she joked softly, noticeably fatigued.

"Damn straight," Inu Yasha laughed. "Now go to sleep. We can have fun later."


	19. Chapter 19

It was barely dawn when Kagome woke and it was to a hand gently squeezing her breast. Sesshoumaru's back was to her, so she knew it was InuYasha who had the frisky hands. He gently flicked her nipples a few times, eliciting zings of pleasure throughout her body. Kagome closed her eyes and pressed her ass against InuYasha. She could feel how hard he was.

"Are you ready for me, my little bitch?" Inu Yasha grinned, and then lightly nipped and sucked on her neck.

Kagome nodded, but was only able to answer with a low moan. InuYasha chuckled and released his hold on her tit. Kagome shivered as he slid his hand down her tummy and into her clit. She opened her legs a bit, in order for him to have better access.

"So good, InuYasha," she managed to sigh, her voice more high and breathy.

"Yes," he growled lightly, and then plunged one finger into her wet pussy.

Sesshoumaru grinned. He had been awake the whole time, but he wanted to give InuYasha his time with Kagome.

'Though it is extremely tempting to just turn around and join in. There is time for that later. She would not be ready for two amorous youkai.'

He knew she was open to things like that as InuYasha had mentioned the makeout sessions they use to have back in Sengoku Jidai.

"Open more for me, bitch. I want to slip inside your hole right now," InuYasha whispered huskily.

Kagome was highly turned on by InuYasha's dirty words. She was surprised as she use to issue sit commands when he use to call her wench or bitch. However, she knew he was not calling her anything derogatory. She complied to his naughty request and InuYasha rewarded her by adding another finger.

He knew she had masturbated and due to her adventures in Sengoku Jidai, that she had no hymen, but he also knew his brother was very well endowed. He did not know if she had any discomfort, so his only way to find out was foreplay. So far she had not indicted that she was sore, and he was relieved. He had waited centuries to be with her and now that she was sopping wet on his questing fingers, he was finally going to have her.

He slowly removed his fingers, and slid them up to her waist while positioning himself so he could spoon her better. As he slid in, he relished the feel of her wet walls hugging his dick. He almost came from the sensation alone.

Kagome was feeling just as exhilarated. She could feel him filling her up. For a moment, she enjoyed him before pushing back. She grinned to herself as the movement made InuYasha groan.

"Kami, bitch, you have a nice ass!" he groaned out, and Kagome complied again. "Haiiii! More bitch!"

InuYasha slowly moved with her. The sensation was so great that he did not feel moving fast was needed. He was already on the brink, and holding himself back. Going any faster would have not been fun. He wanted to release when Kagome did. As they moved together, InuYasha slid his arm as much as he could in order to bring Kagome's lower half closer.

In doing this, Kagome could feel him even deeper inside her. She could feel herself building with a pleasant pressure. The coupling between her and InuYasha was much different than her and Sesshoumaru. It was just as wonderful, but it was so sensual. She had never thought InuYasha to be such a sensual lover.

She could feel herself fall over the edge, clamping down on his cock. The sensation made her cry out. As she did, she felt him drive his fangs into the mark he had created as a courting mark.

When she had came, InuYasha let himself go, the feeling of her cunt clasping over and over on his dick was divine. His beast surfaced, allowing him to mark his mate properly. He was not afraid of losing control. He had centuries of continual control. As he felt the last of his seed leave, he withdrew his teeth from his newly marked mate.

Though InuYasha was still in post coital euphoria, he managed to tease, "So, how was the show, big brother?"

Sesshoumaru turned over and replied with a grin, "Probably would have been better if I was watching. Next time this Sesshoumaru will not make a mistake."

"You were awake the whole time?" Kagome asked, confused. "You did not make a move."

"Of course, and now you have this Sesshoumaru extremely aroused," he answered, blatantly motioning to his own erection.

Kagome laughed, "Well, you certainly show no shame in it."

Kagome reached out and firmly gripped his dick, flicking the tip. Sesshoumaru snarled, "No, I will take care of it in the shower. Although it is tempting, I must send out that both InuYasha and I have finally mated. Rest. InuYasha will remain with you. We will have time later for playing."

Kagome pouted, but Sesshoumaru soundly kissed her disappointment away. He leaned over and kissed InuYasha as well, before rising out of the bed. Kagome was a bit shocked that the two would kiss in front of her. Sesshoumaru noticed it and explained, "Because InuYasha and I share you, he also is my mate. We have not marked each other as of yet, but we will come to that very soon, and you must watch."

"But, that doesn't seem normal. Isn't that incest?" Kagome asked timidly.

"No, it is not, little miko. Humans made up the rules to keep their genetics from thinning out. That, and religious bigots have been a big cause of that. Youkai do not have the same standards regarding sexuality. We do not have names like heterosexual, or homosexual. We do not mate with our dam or sire, but as inu we are much like our counterparts. InuYasha is also new to the concept, but he has been in demon society for the past 5 centuries to be familiar and accept such customs. He has agreed to a full mating, but wishes that you are present. Eventually, both he and I would like to have you all at once," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Both of you at the same time?" she choked at the thought, almost drooling.

She actually had a fantasy in her former apartment about having them both at the same time. She had came from the intensity of the dream.

"Yes, Kagome. It won't be bad and we will wait if we have to," InuYasha assured her, nuzzling her neck, thinking she was frightened about the idea.

"It's not that I'm scared of having you both at the same time, I actually had a dream about it. It was the most erotic thing I ever dreamt. I look forward to it, boys," she said cheekily.

Sesshoumaru immediately left, leaving with a groan. He already had a raging hard-on and her comment about already dreaming about having both of them at the same time was over the top.

InuYasha groaned, and turned Kagome over.

"Lucky for me, I have youkai blood running in my veins. Recovery time after sex is very short," InuYasha grinned, and spread her legs.

Kagome squealed as he plunged right into her already wet hole.

Sesshoumaru, already in the shower, heard Kagome's squeal turn into calling out InuYasha's name, and grinned.

"Like music to my ears," he growled, immediately setting to work on his own pleasant problem.


	20. Chapter 20

The whole day after InuYasha had been with her, she merely lounged around. Both demons took turns with her several times. She ended up dozing by late afternoon.

-------

Kagome awoke spread eagle, and two different sensations happening to her. It was not uncomfortable, but she remembered she was having a wonderful and erotic dream with her two favorite demons playing with her in bed. However, she was a deep sleeper and frankly waking up exactly to the part where her dream ended was a fantasy in real life! InuYasha was between her legs as Sesshoumaru suckled on her nipples. She moaned, unable to do anything but be putty underneath their sensually talented lips.

She could feel InuYasha's tongue lavish her clit and core. It was too much for her and she cried out as she came.

"What a way to wake up!" she exclaimed breathily.

"We're not done, Kagome," InuYasha grinned, propping himself up enough to allow her to see his erection.

"I didn't think we were done, InuHentai," she giggled.

InuYasha growled playfully and eyed Sesshoumaru. Kagome wondered why InuYasha was looking at him, and no sooner than she was about to say anything out loud, InuYasha moved from between her legs, then leaned over and kissed Sesshoumaru. Kagome froze with shock!

She had never thought the two would kiss, let alone touch each other. She thought they would share her, and that was that.

'I am very wrong about this. However, I am not disturbed by it. Strange, but I find it very hot!'

The two silver- haired dog demon's swapped tongue passionately. It was not like a man and woman kissing, as they were more assertive. Kagome had never really kissed a woman on her lips, but she had heard from a lesbian friend that their lips were soft and a man's were usually much harder. She had no inclination to try out whether the girl was right or not. Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha flush against him. Both brothers were lithe and muscular. Kagome wondered if she had somehow been dreaming, and remembered she had dreamt about her two most beloved inu doing these things a few times.

Sesshoumaru pulled his mouth from InuYasha's lips and trailed his own lips down the side of the hanyou's neck. However, the whole time he was eyeing Kagome. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and bit down on InuYasha. InuYasha yelped, but quickly returned the favor to Sesshoumaru by doing the same. However, Sesshoumaru groaned from the sensation.

"So you like pain, big brother?" InuYasha sexily taunted.  
"Hn," Sesshoumaru simply replied and kissed InuYasha once again.

"You and my brother are my mates as I am both of yours. What I do to you, I want to do with him. I want to share that experience with you Kagome. It is what I can do. A dog demon like myself has the wealth of sexual experience and I wish to share it. Do you want that even after you have already been with me once? Would you allow me to corrupt your little world and show you pleasures that most would shun?" Sesshoumaru asked huskily.

Kagome's eyes were wide as she gulped. Sesshoumaru voice flowed through her and melted her insides. She groaned as she watched him caress InuYasha's already hard member, and then take it in his hands. InuYasha half growled, half moaned as Sesshoumaru stroked him up and down.

"Come over, little miko and grab InuYasha's balls. Squeeze them gently, and see how he falls apart," Sesshoumaru beckoned her.

She slowly made her way over, feeling like a student being taught by a master. And indeed Sesshoumaru was a master. Kagome cupped InuYasha's balls as Sesshoumaru had told her and squeezed.

"Harder," InuYasha strained and panted out.

"No," Sesshoumaru said. "He is not to come yet. Only in you, my dear."

Kagome wanted to comply, but she listened to Sesshoumaru. She watched InuYasha's faced before looking down to watch Sesshoumaru build a rhythm. He did not go fast. InuYasha looked like he was in agony.

"Stop," Sesshoumaru commanded. "I want you to mount him Kagome as he is sitting there with his legs under him. I want you to trust what I do afterwards. InuYasha, you may not release. You will obey me as the alpha."

InuYasha nodded, but enthusiastically welcomed Kagome into his lap. It was awkward as she had never done this before and wondered why Sesshoumaru wanted her in such a position. InuYasha helped position her by grabbing his dick and guiding it to her entrance as she straddled him. Kagome squeezed her eyes tight as she felt him fill her. InuYasha held her waist, and started kissing her neck.

He had dreamt of being within her and finally proving to her how much he loved her. He had never done that in the Feudal era as he had been mooning over Kikyo. He had thought he could save the undead priestess from all of her hatred, but what had never dawned on him was that when she had been brought back, she had been brought back from the moment she had died. She was always going to be stuck in emotional pain and physically pain. She wanted only one thing: to kill him. He had been too stubborn to realize that she had never loved him. He had even been blind to the fact that she had wanted to change his whole existence. He had grown up only knowing pain and solitude. He had forsaken his existence as a half demon, always wanting to be full demon, but had never realized until he met Kagome that it was love that made him. Although his parents were long dead for tragic reasons, and his upbringing left nothing to be relished, he had been loved then. Kagome had washed away all the pain. He had tried to even push her away, but she had been as stubborn as him and fought with all of her heart to make him understand. As he looked up at her face as she was impaled on his cock, he almost got teary- eyed.

"I love you so much," he choked out.

"I love you too," she smiled.

Sesshoumaru slid his arms around Kagome and said, "Raise up InuYasha. Kagome, wrap your sexy long legs around his waist."

Both did as instructed.

Sesshoumaru leaned in and licked the shell of Kagome's ear.

"I am going to enter you from behind. I want you to relax and trust me. Let me in Kagome," he whispered, and then trailed his lips alongside of her neck and shoulder.

He dipped on hand down behind her, bringing the wetness from her pussy to her ass. Kagome's eyes widened. She had heard of being fucked by two men at the same time, but never imagined how that could happen. His ministrations in getting the area lubed up did not disgust her. He slowed primed her into knowing what was to come by easing his finger into the puckered hole. Kagome squealed in return.

"Easy, little miko. Let it happen. It is different, but you will enjoy it," he assured her, and brought his other hand to the front to play with her clit.

InuYasha held her and was trying not to cum. He was turned on so bad that he was just about to go bonkers and just finish. However, he wanted to play it out. He wanted to see and feel how Kagome reacted at the pinnacle of her orgasm.

Sesshoumaru reveled in preparing Kagome for his entrance into her back passage. As an inu demon, he claimed everything with his whole being, and in regards to a mate, it was everything. InuYasha had not been claimed in this manner. It was not exactly necessary for him to do so in this moment, but Sesshoumaru would later on. That is why he marked him before they both turned their attentions to her. She was what binded both of them. All three would have a long life ahead to do what they pleased. It was tradition amongst his breed to do such. Not all demons had anal sex, as for most had been assimilated by humans through the generations that it was a forbidden act.

Kagome felt her asshole give way to his finger, but it was not easy. InuYasha's member and Sesshoumaru stroking her took her attention away from it for a degree, but she still felt the strange pain.

"My finger is definitely not as big in girth as I am, but this is what I will be doing while InuYasha thrusts into that tight twat of yours," Sesshoumaru purred, and stroked her.

After letting her get use to the sensation, he withdrew his finger and hand. He then grabbed his dick and placed it near her pussy, trying to smear her natural juices over him to help him in his goal. Once satisfied, he then rubbed his tip over her puckered hole.

"Relax and let me in," he whispered into her ear, gently easing himself in.

It was not easy and as the tip finally got through, she cried out in pain. InuYasha tried to distract her with kissing and trying to whisper endearments to her.

"You are doing fine, Kagome. The tip is in. I can feel it through the inner wall of your core. Keep trying to relax," InuYasha encouraged.

"Ah, it hurts," she cried out.

Sesshoumaru gritted as he eased himself some more and finally felt her hole give way to him, allowing him to slide in much better. He still made sure to take it slow, but her back entrance was squeezing him far more tightly, especially with InuYasha buried deep within her as well.

"Move InuYasha," he said.

InuYasha complied and Kagome soon forgot about the pain. The friction of just InuYasha thrusting inside her and the fullness from Sesshoumaru pressed InuYasha into a very pleasurable area for her. She could feel herself climbing to an unimaginable place and wondered if it was true that the French really called the orgasm a little death.

Sesshoumaru started to move, coordinating it so they alternated; when one was out, the other was in.

Both brothers groaned when he decided to move. Kagome could do nothing but let them have their way. She was not complaining.

"Ah, kami! So gooood-d!" she moaned out loud.

"Sessshhhhh!" InuYasha cried out. "Ah, Kagome! It's too much!"

At hearing InuYasha's impassioned cry, she came! The sensations from both of them had set her so far into bliss that she almost felt like she saw stars and practically was frozen stock still. She could feel both brothers growl out as they all came together. She had locked up so tight on them that it took a few moments for them to be able to withdraw from her. As they did, her inner muscles convulsed, almost as if trying to keep them both within her.

"I fear by the time I have to go to class again, I will have to have a wheelchair," she lightly joked after they had calmed down.

"Then this Sesshoumaru shall wheel you there," Sesshoumaru grinned, and pulled her to lay on his chest.


End file.
